His Young Lady
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Aku akan mengingkari janjiku, jika itu bisa membuatmu tetap di sisiku, Lady/My first fic for Female. Naruto Warns : Lollicon, Pedophile. May You Enjoy It, Minna :D Many apologize again for very late update..
1. First : Bilera, Pertemuan

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga**

If you **hate **this pairing, If you **don't like** Sasuke with Female Naruto,** I beg you do not read it**..

**

* * *

**

" ...–chan"

"Kau itu terlalu polos sehingga mudah mempercayai orang lain. Aku khawatir siapa nanti yang akan menjagamu waktu aku mati nanti."

"Ka–kek, jangan... hiks ... berkata begitu, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Lelaki dewasa yang sedang terbaling lemah di atas tempat tidur itu tersenyum kecil. Dia mengelus rambut halus gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Sakit rasanya melihat mata beriris senada dengan warna safir itu mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Maafkan kakek karena tak bisa menjagamu lagi."

"Kakek... hiks," gadis kecil itu menggenggam erat jari-jari tangan kakeknya yang mulai mengeriput itu.

"Jangan menangis... Kakek sudah menyiapkan 'dia' untukmu... _Uhukk_ ... Ka–kau tak akan sendirian lagi."

Setelah berkata begitu tangan yang digenggam erat gadis kecil tadi mulai mendingin. Menandakan jiwa yang hidup di dalam tubuh sementara itu telah berpulang. Sang gadis kecil tadi menangis pilu karena satu-satunya... keluarga yang dimilikinya telah dipanggil lagi oleh-Nya.

Dia kembali sendirian.

Jiraiya telah meninggalkan seorang cucu perempuan yang notabene telah menjadi pewaris tunggal atas keluarga bangsawan _Weinddrass_, Naruko.

* * *

Title :** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character ( i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, A, Typo (s), Gaje T^T **

_Clue (s)_**  
***Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 20 years old  
***Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 12 years old

* * *

**

Beberapa waktu silam, ada sebuah keluarga bangsawan bernama _Weinddrass_ di sebuah kota besar bagian benua Eropa. Keluarga ini adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang paling disegani di daerah itu. Kekayaan yang dimiliki pun tak dapat dihitung berapa banyaknya.

Setelah kepala keluarga ini meninggal dunia, dengan otomatis maka yang menjadi pewaris tunggalnya adalah putrinya, Kushina Rooi-Weinddrass. Namun, dia bersama suaminya telah meninggal dunia lima tahun lalu karena sebuah _kecelakaan. _

Mereka meninggalkan seorang putri kecil yang selalu menebarkan musim semi di rumah–_kastil_–dengan senyumannya. Dia selalu menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya lewat ekspresi wajahnya, _gesture_ khasnya, kilat matanya.

Dia begitu polos dan jujur sehingga membuat semua pelayan serta orang-orang yang ada di kastil itu begitu menyayanginya. Mereka sangat khawatir ketika gadis kecil itu menjadi pewaris tunggal _Weinddrass_. Sungguh.

Karena banyak keluarga jauh maupun kerabat dekat yang begitu menginginkan kekayaan dan kebesaran keluarga ini. Dan mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk merebutnya dari pewaris tunggal keluarga ini.

Itu artinya... gadis kecil bernama lengkap Naruko Geel-Weinddrass ini akan mengalami begitu banyak hal yang berbahaya.

Kepala pelayan keluarga bangsawan ini segera menghubungi Inspektur Polisi yang telah menjadi orang yang dipercaya oleh Tuan Besarnya, Jiraiya. Jiraiya telah berpesan pada kepala pelayan jika dia meninggal nanti, maka 'pesanan' yang dia minta harus segera sampai ke _Weinddrass_.

'Pesanan' yang akan melindungi nona muda Naruko apapun yang terjadi.

Diputarnya nomor telepon pribadi milik inspektur polisi itu.

"Halo?"

"Ah, selamat siang."

"Ya, selamat siang. Maaf, siapa ini?"

"Saya kepala pelayan keluarga _Weinddrass_, Tuan. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan."

"Ya. Saya sudah tahu, sekarang kami sedang bersiap menuju kediaman_ Weinddrass_."

"Ah, baik Tuan. Terima kasih. Kami menunggu di sini."

"Kembali, kami akan ke sana secepat mungkin."

Kepala pelayan itu meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Dia bernapas lega. Begitu juga dengan pelayan-pelayan, tukang kebun, koki yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Mereka sedikit tenang karena ada yang akan melindungi nona mudanya. Nona yang selalu memberikan semangat yang nyata dari setiap inchi tubuhnya.

* * *

"A–aku tidak percaya ini! Ti–tidak mungkin!" kata Naruko sambil menutup mulutnya–tidak percaya akan apa yang disuguhkan di depannya.

"Kami tidak bercanda, Nona," kata ibu pelayan sambil menggenggam pelan bahu mungil nona-nya ini.

"Iya, dia memang seorang robot," sambung Inspektur Polisi yang diketahui bernama Kakashi von d'Argent itu.

"Ta–tapi, semua dari orang itu seperti manusia, Bibi," Naruko menyangkal.

"Sebenarnya... tubuhnya memang tubuh manusia. Namun, otaknya adalah otak robot, Nona Naruko," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum–_walau senyum itu tertutupi oleh pelindung wajahnya._

Hening.

"Memangnya itu boleh?" tanya Naruko sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

Semua yang ada di situ tertawa kecil melihat gadis kecil yang dengan santainya bertanya sesuatu dengan ekspresi polos seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nona. Karena itu tolong rahasiakan keberadaannya sebagai robot, ya."

Kemudian Kakashi menjelaskan bahwa robot ini diprogram untuk selalu menuruti perintah majikannya. Dia dibuat di pabrik robot untuk melindungi majikannya.

Bagi robot itu, perintah majikan adalah 'keharusan' baginya.

Naruko mengangguk kecil. Dia memandang sosok lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang duduk dengan diam. Dia memandangi mata beriris kilau obsidian milik lelaki itu. Begitu dingin... tanpa ada kilat kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Siapa namanya, Paman?" tanya Naruko tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok robot di hadapannya.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Gorria-Freckle,"

"Sasuke?" bisik Naruko pelan.

Perlahan, Kakashi mengeluarkan seuntai kalung dari saku mantelnya. Kemudian dia mendekati Naruko.

"Ini, simpanlah dengan baik. Dia akan mengenalimu sebagai majikannya dengan ini," Kakashi menyerahkan kalung berbandul hiasan berwarna biru laut itu.

"Ah, dan nona harus memberikannya _password_ sekarang," kata Kakashi.

Naruko mendekati sosok yang masih diam tak bergerak sampai sekarang. Kemudian perlahan dia menyentuh rambut kehitaman milik Sasuke. Naruko merasakan bahwa helai rambut robot di depannya ini begitu halus. Nyaman untuk disentuh.

Naruko berdehem pelan, kemudian berkata dengan lembut namun tegas di hadapan Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah majikanmu Sasuke Gorria-Freckle. Namaku Naruko Geel-Weinddrass."

Tiba-tiba tubuh yang sedari tadi diam itu bereaksi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pelan jari telunjuk gadis kecil yang telah menjadi majikannya itu. Kemudian dikecupnya pelan jari tengah dan telunjuk Naruko, menandakan tanda setianya. Dia berlutut di hadapannya gadis kecil yang terkejut atas sikapnya itu.

"Nona Naruko, silakan beri perintah," kata Sasuke.

Dan Naruko yang–_sama sekali_– tidak terbiasa disentuh lelaki hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan wajah yang memerah.

* * *

"Eh? Apa benar kau hanya memerlukan Alkohol dan Cokelat?" tanya Bibi pelayan yang cukup terkejut mendengar informasi dari Kakashi von d'Argent bahwa Sasuke hanya memerlukan dua hal itu untuk dimakan.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Setiap hari pula?"

"Hn."

Waktu begitu cepat berganti dan sekarang adalah jam makan malam di keluarga _Weinddrass._

Naruko hanya memandang takjub pada robot di hadapannya. Dia tak bisa memikirkan lebih jauh alasan kenapa robot malah memilih Alkohol dan Cokelat sebagai makan malamnya. Dan bukan mengkonsumsi bensin dan oli.

Kemudian pandangannya dialihkan ke meja makan. Di hadapannya terdapat sepiring daging kesukannya yang dihiasi dengan saus merah di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya memandang dengan diam tanpa ada nafsu untuk menyentuhnya, padahal makanan itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Nona tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melahap sebuah cokelat.

Naruko tersentak.

"A –ah, aku sedang tidak berselera," jawab Naruko. Kemudian dia beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Aku sudah selesai makan!" kata Naruko sambil berlari pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Nona Naruko! Kenapa sama sekali tidak memakan makanan ini?" kata Bibi pelayan itu sambil membereskan piring yang sama sekali tak tersentuh itu.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini nona tidak mau makan," lirih Bibi itu.

Sasuke mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"Saya khawatir... sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga ini, nona Naruko harus terkurung di dalam rumah."

"Saya rindu pada senyuman Nona Naruko yang dulu... senyuman seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Selalu menebarkan aroma musim semi di rumah ini," Bibi itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia saat membicarakan Nona Mudanya itu.

"Saya harap Nona akan kembali seperti semula."

* * *

'_Jangan mempercayai mereka...'_

'_Di antara mereka akan ada yang menyerangmu...'_

'_Orang tuamu meninggal karena ada yang meracuni mereka.'_

'_Naruko... hati manusia itu gampang berubah. Jangan mempercayai mereka...'_

Gadis yang tertidur dengan tak nyaman sedari tadi itu bangun tiba-tiba dengan napas yang terengah. Setetes air mata meluncur pelan dari mata berwarna biru miliknya. Disentuhnya kalung yang melingkar indah di lehernya.

"Sasu... Sasuke... hiks,"

Sasuke yang tidur di kamar sebelah Naruko terbangun saat mendengar isakan kecil dari majikannya lewat kalung yang juga melingkar di lehernya.

Dia bangun dan segera menuju kamar nona–nya.

**Cklek**

Sasuke melihat Naruko sedang memeluk lututnya dengan erat di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Isakan kecil terdengar dari sosok gadis kecil itu.

Mendengar ada seseorang yang hadir di kamarnya, Naruko mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke. Tanpa memberi perintah, Sasuke sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu mendekati majikannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja... Nona?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menyentuh sisi wajah Naruko.

Naruko yang sudah lama tak merasakan sentuhan selembut itu merasa sangat nyaman. Digenggamnya tangan dingin milik Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa hangat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke... katakan kalau aku tidak sendirian... Ini perintah..." lirih Naruko sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Nona Naruko... tidak sendirian," lirihnya pelan.

Naruko merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Dibawanya tangan Sasuke yang lain untuk menyentuh sisi wajah satunya. Kehangatan kedua telapak tangan Sasuke menyebar dengan cepat di kedua sisi wajah Naruko. Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke..."

Kemudian–_entah bagaimana_–keesokan paginya, Naruko ditemukan tidur dengan pulas. Dengan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya dan tidur di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi wajah nona–nya dengan tatapan yang begitu... lembut.

* * *

'Anda tidak sendirian, Nona Naruko.'  
Ucapan Sasuke Gorria-Freckle bagai untaian lagu _lullaby _yang membimbing pewaris tunggal _Weinddrass_, Naruko terlelap dalam ketenangan.

Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya setelah Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal karena... diracuni.

Begitu pikirnya.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**R/N**

Vii-san, maafkan saya... maafkan saya..

Dan untuk Minna-sama yang sudah membaca, mereview, bahkan mem-fave cerita-cerita milik saya, maafkan saya jika saya tidak menuliskan nama anda. Sungguh saya tak pernah sengaja untuk tidak menuliskan nama kalian.

Maaf jika kalian tersinggung ataupun marah..

Maaf..

**p.s :**

Saya membuat fic Sasukex Fem. Naruto, tapi bukan berarti kecintaan saya pada pair SasukexNaruto hilang.** They still fullfill my heart**.

Bersediakah memberi tanggapan atas fict ini? Terima kasih banyak, Minna-sama

* * *

Big Apologize,

Ichinikyuu Rin


	2. Second : Fidantza, Ikatan

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga

* * *

**

.

Seorang _Young Lady _dari keluarga Weinddrass mendapatkan hadiah dari Tuhan setelah semua orang yang berikatan dengannya kembali pada–Nya.

Sesosok manusia yang ternyata robot beridentitaskan nama Sasuke Gorria-Freckle, robot yang tak akan bisa berekspresi dan ternyata hanya membutuhkan Alkohol dan Cokelat untuk energinya.

Sasuke Gorria-Freckle telah bersumpah untuk selalu mematuhi perintah dari _Young Lady_–nya, Naruko Geel-Weinddrass –_seorang gadis yang memiliki senyum yang bisa membangkitkan musim semi di kediaman_ Weinddrass.

.

* * *

Title :** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character (i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, AU , Typo (s), Gaje T^T**

Clue (s)**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 20 years old  
**Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 12 years old

* * *

**

**.  
**

Keesokan paginya, Naruko Geel-Weinddrass bangun dengan perasaan yang nyaman dan... hangat. Ada kehangatan yang membungkus pergelangan tangannya–sesuatu yang telah lama tak dirasakannya. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk memperjelas potret nyata akan sosok yang ada di dekatnya.

Sasuke tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Di sampingnya. Sambil menggenggam jemari tangan kanannya.

Naruko memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke dari samping. Dia mengagumi garis wajah milik robot itu. Tegas dan dingin. Kemudian Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya ke bulu mata yang melindungi kedua bola mata berwarna kelam itu.

Sungguh sama seperti manusia.

Semuanya terlihat begitu pas dan serasi untuk seorang robot seperti Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa, Naruko sangat nyaman jika Sasuke ada di dekatnya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata yang membungkus mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke membuka. Naruko terkejut karena tiba-tiba sosok yang dipandanginya sedari tadi terbangun.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kepada sosok yang memiliki garis wajah elok tersebut.

Dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh, Naruko dapat merasakan tatapan Sasuke dalam jangkau pandang dekat. Wajahnya terasa panas... nona muda keluarga Weinddrass ini tak pernah sedekat ini oleh lawan jenisnya.

Tentu saja, umurnya masih dua belas tahun. Belum pada saatnya, Naruko mengenal hal-hal yang selalu menyelebungi dunia orang dewasa.

Nona muda ini masih murni dan polos.

"Se–selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapa Naruko terbata karena wajahnya mulai memanas. Tak lupa senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke meraih dan mengecup jemari tangan Naruko sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Naruko."

Walaupun dia merasa malu dengan perlakuan Sasuke, Naruko tersenyum lebar melihat betapa Sasuke menjaganya semalam, menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

'_Mungkin... aku bisa percaya padanya. Iya 'kan, Kek?'_

**.  
.**

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, Naruko menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Gaun selutut berwarna hitam berenda putih menghiasi tubuh mungilnya. Helai rambut pirang-keemasannya yang masih sebatas leher dibiarkannya tergerai.

Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berselera untuk sarapan. Alasannya satu, _she was afraid_. Meski dia yakin bahwa orang-orang yang ada di rumah–kastil–ini tak akan pernah meracuninya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan yang terlampau besar untuk dihuni seorang diri itu, Naruko melihat Bibi pelayan yang selalu merawatnya sejak kecil menangis sambil terisak. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna violet membantunya untuk menghapus bulir air mata yang menetes ke wajah tuanya.

Saat melihat nona–nya masuk, Bibi itu langsung menghampiri Naruko sambil menggenggam kedua bahu mungil Naruko. Ada ekspresi kecewa, marah, namun lebih banyak rasa sedih di mata cokelat milik Bibi itu.

"Mulai sekarang... anda akan makan makanan yang sama dengan kami, Nona!"

"E–eh?"

"Kenapa Nona tidak bilang kalau Nona takut kalau makanan Nona ada yang meracuni?" tanya Bibi itu sambil terisak pelan.

Naruko tersentak. Dia bercerita hal ini hanya pada satu orang. Naruko memandangi Sasuke yang sedang berdiri seakan tak tahu apa-apa di dekat jendela.

"Maaf, Bi," kata Naruko menyesal.

"Setidaknya Nona dapat menceritakan apa yang Nona resahkan pada kami," kata Bibi itu sambil merangkul erat tubuh mungil sang Nona. Dihapusnya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Naruko membalas pelukan Bibi Pelayan yang sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya itu.

"Maaf ya Bi. Maaf telah membuat kalian semua khawatir," lirih Naruko.

'_Sasuke'_

"Dasar nona Naruko inii, jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian..." seru si Bibi sambil menarik kedua sisi wajah Naruko.

"Iya, Bi. Iya."

'_...Terima kasih.'_

Dan satu kekhawatiran nona Weinddrass telah lenyap, setelah satu hari seorang robot tanpa ekspresi, hanya makan cokelat dan alkohol dan beraura dingin datang ke kehidupannya.

.  
.

Pada siang hari, di kediaman Weinddrass adalah waktu belajar untuk Naruko. Dia tidak bisa sekolah di sekolah biasa. Bukan karena gengsi atau harga diri, namun ini menyangkut nyawa seluruh orang yang ada di sekolah itu.

Mengingat bahwa Naruko Geel-Weinddrass ini adalah pewaris tunggal atas nama keluarga yang disandangnya, tentu akan banyak yang mengincar nyawanya agar warisan itu lepas dari tangan Naruko.

"Hai, Naruko. Senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi," sapa seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Sama-sama, Karin," balas Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat ingin memulai pelajaran, wanita yang bernama Karin itu terkejut melihat sosok tampan yang berdiri di samping Naruko.

"Waah, tampan sekali! Namamu siapa? Kamu umur berapa? Masih single 'kan?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dia terlalu senang menemukan lelaki dewasa tampan di rumah muridnya ini–_pikirnya_

"..."

"Ah, malam ini kita pergi dansa yuuk!" ajak Karin dengan antusias.

Naruko yang mendengarnya terkejut.

'_Jangan... jangan pergi, Sasuke.'_

Karin semakin mendekati Sasuke dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Sasuke.

"Malam itu waktunya orang dewasa untuk bersenang-senang 'kan?"

'_Aku tidak mau. Jangan pergi ... kau hanya milikku, Sasuke.'_

"Tidak bisa, _Miss_."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Sasuke mendekati Naruko kemudian menyentuh sisi wajah itu.

"Karena seluruh waktu saya hanya milik Nona Naruko," bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Naruko.

Reaksi yang terjadi : Karin menutup mulutnya dan Naruko–_lagi-lagi_–hanya bisa berkata 'Bodoh!' sambil berlari keluar dengan menutup wajah manisnya yang mulai memerah.

"Sasuke bodoh! Menyebalkaan!" gerutu Naruko sambil mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang mulai berdebar dan dia tak mengerti apa sebabnya.

Rupanya... nona muda ini belum mengerti kalau dia sudah terjerat pesona sang robot yang bertugas menjadi _bodyguard_ untuknya.

.  
.

"Ada apa Nona?"

"Ah, Sasuke. Ayo ke sini!" kata Naruko sambil menepuk sofa yang dia duduki.

"Apakah anda memanggil saya?"

"Iya, Karin ingin bertemu denganmu. Temui dia ya," kata Naruko sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah. Nggak apa kok! Oh ya, anggap saja semua perintahnya adalah perintahku ya!"

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia berdiri dari sofa kemudian menghampiri Karin yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

Di belakangnya, Naruko memperhatikan kedua sosok di depannya itu. Dia mengintip dari dinding pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang belajarnya.

Naruko melihat Karin berbisik pada Sasuke. Hati Naruko terasa panas saat melihat Sasuke–nya diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal dia sendiri yang memberi perintah pada Sasuke untuk mematuhi segala perintah Karin.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin. Membuat Naruko terperangah.

Sasuke mencium Karin bahkan sampai lebih dari beberapa menit.

Naruko hanya bisa melongo melihat hal yang seharusnya tak boleh dilihatnya. Kemudian dia melihat Karin yang tersungkur jatuh namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat Karin dengan gaya seperti menggendong pengantinnya.

Naruko tidak tahan lagi. Kepala dan hatinya terasa panas, sesak, dan pusing secara bersamaan. Dirogohnya kalung yang menjadi alat penghubungnya dengan Sasuke.

"SASUKE! KEMBALI KE SINI! INI PERINTAH!" perintah Naruko sambil berteriak. Ada kumpulan air di pelupuk matanya namun tak jatuh. Menandakan bahwa dia menahan emosi dengan kuat.

"Baik," kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Karin yang masih pingsan di atas sofa.

"Saya belum menyelesaikan semua perintah Miss Karin, Nona."

"Aku cabut kata-kataku tadi!" kata Naruko sambil bersungut.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan sampai Karin pingsan begitu?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Ciuman."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ciuman untuk orang dewasa, Nona. Belum waktunya bagi Nona untuk mengetahuinya," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Huuh, jadi aku masih anak kecil, begitu?"

Hening.

"Apakah anda ingin mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

**BLUSH**

"Bo–bodoh! Dasar robot bodoooh! Pergi sanaa!"

Naruko berlari keluar menuju taman keluarganya yang dirawat dengan sangat baik oleh tukang kebunnya. Di sana dia duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke bodooh! Bodoh!"

"Kenapa mencium Karin siih?" sungut Naruko sambil membayangkan kembali Sasuke yang sedang mencium Karin.

"Huuh, katanya hanya akan ada untukku, katanya akan selalu berada di sisiku. Dasar Sasuke bodoh!"

Naruko merengut.

"Ciuman Sasuke... rasanya pasti seperti rasa cokelat brandy. Pahit..." gumam Naruko. Kemudian dia menepuk keras pipinya karena dia tanpa sadar malah membayangkan hal-hal yang memalukan menurutnya.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Bibi akan panik jika aku tak datang untuk makan siang sekarang!" kata Naruko sambil membersihkan bajunya.

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menutup mulutnya. Naruko terkejut kemudian dia meronta, namun sayang kekuatan orang yang membekapnya terlalu kuat.

"Sasu..."

Sasuke yang berada di dalam ruangan baca mendengar suara pelan dari kalungnya. Kemudian sedetik kemudian dia sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera melaju menuju sumber suara itu.

Didapatinya nona mudanya sedang digendong dengan paksa oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh besar. Dia segera berlari dan menuju lelaki itu. Dengan cepat ditendangnya pinggang lelaki itu sampai jatuh tersungkur. Sebelum lelaki itu jatuh, direnggutnya Naruko dari gendongan penculik itu.

Lelaki yang jatuh tersungkur tadi terkejut mendapat mulut pistol yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Nona Naruko, tutup mata anda," kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menutup kedua bola mata Naruko.

Sasuke bersiap menekan pelatuk untuk menghabisi lelaki kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh nona mudanya ini.

"Ja –jangan! Sasuke hentikan!" teriak Naruko sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Saya akan menembak dalam hitungan ketiga," desis Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sasuke! Ini perintah!"

"Satu..."

"Jangan lakukan itu, Sasuke!"

"Dua..."

"Tidak... "

"Ti–"

"Sasuke akan jadi pembunuh nanti! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu... hiks,"

**DOR DOR DOR**

Naruko menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kemudian samar-samar didengarnya Sasuke berkata 'Pergi. Sekarang.' Dengan suara dinginnya yang khas.

Naruko membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati lelaki tadi bangun dan berlari terbirit-birit. Mata birunya menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah kembali tenang.

Ada rasa lega yang menyelusup di hatinya. Dia bersyukur Sasuke tidak jadi menembak orang tadi.

"Nona Naruko!" teriak orang–banyak orang–yang menyerbunya dengan cepat.

"Bibi! Semuanya!" Naruko berteriak sambil berlari kemudian memeluk wanita tua yang dipanggilnya Bibi itu.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, Nonaa," kata mereka semua.

"Iyaa, aku takut sekali, Bi. Huwee..."

"Nona... sudahlah. Ah iya, kami dengar sesuatu dari Tuan Sasuke," kata seorang supir pada Naruko.

"Eh?"

"Katanya, anda dengar dari Tuan Besar kalau orang tua anda diracuni 'kan? "

"I–iya."

"Bukan begitu, Nona. Mereka murni kecelakaan," kata seorang koki.

"Iya, mereka terlalu terburu-buru dalam melakukan perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Saat itu mereka sedang mengalami gangguan pencernaan yang parah!" sambung Bibi itu.

"Anda tertipu oleh tingkah Tuan Besar, Nona Naruko," balas sang tukang kebun.

"E–eeh? Benarkah?" Naruko sungguh terkejut atas kenyataan yang diterimanya ini.

Entah dia harus senang atau apa. Yang pasti, dia merasakan kelegaan saat mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tak jauh dari kerumunan Naruko dan seluruh 'keluarganya', Sasuke mendengar derap langkah seseorang mendekat padanya. Tanpa menoleh dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Inspektur Kepolisian, Kakashi von d'Argent.

"Ada yang berusaha menculik Nona Naruko."

"Hah?"

"Hn."

Dan Sasuke menjauh dari Kakashi saat melihat Naruko kembali sendirian saat kerumunan tadi diminta Naruko untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Ah, Inspektur. Dia itu kan..." seorang polisi menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm, Sasuke Gorria-Freckle."

"Hah? Yang sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Dia si pemegang nilai tertinggi untuk praktek dan pengetahuan di Sekolah Kepolisian itu kan?"

"Ya. Dia adalah Lelaki yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan dan nafsu akan kekuasaan, uang dan nama baik. Maka dari itu dia tidak lulus dari persyaratan yang diajukan untuk menjadi seorang polisi."

.

"Ah! Sasuke!" seru Naruko saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Iya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu kalau itu kau. Baumu seperti bau cokelat yang manisss," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Anda terluka?"

Naruko menggeleng keras.

.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang Kakek Jutawan yang datang ke kantor dan meminta seorang bodyguard untuk menjaga cucunya. Dan rupanya pekerjaan ini cocok sekali untuknya," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar pada polisi di sampingnya.

Kemudian mereka memandangi sosok Sasuke dan majikannya yang sedang berbicara tak jauh dari mereka.

.

"Hei, apa ciuman Sasuke rasanya sama seperti cokelat?" tanya Naruko polos.

"... Anda ingin mencobanya?"

"A–"

Naruko mendapati tangan Sasuke menyentuh dagunya. Sasuke menarik dagu itu pelan agar wajah Naruko mendekat padanya. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada bibir nona mudanya itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Naruko sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Dasar robot mesum!" Naruko menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dia berlari kencang sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu.

.

"Haha, Sasuke benar-benar lelaki yang beruntung," kata Kakashi saat melihat Naruko mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Benar sekali, Inspektur."

Dan yang membuat Kakashi terperangah adalah sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah dingin milik Sasuke saat melihat _Young Lady_–nya berlari kencang.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, dia ikut tersenyum juga.

Sasuke Gorria-Freckle, lelaki yang dijuluki sebagai robot karena sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan dan keinginan, sekarang dapat tersenyum.

Tentu saja, karena dia sudah menemukan majikan yang dapat menyentuh hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Majikannya...seorang gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun yang bernama Naruko Geel-Weinddrass.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**R/N**

Saya sudah update, Minna-sama ^^ Nah, sekarang sudah bisa menebak Sasuke itu robot atau bukan? ;)

Sebelumnya maaf jika ada kesamaan alur dan kesamaan cerita. Saya sedang tergila-gila pada komik buatan Masami Morio-san, dan saya membuat fic ini dengan membayangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai tokoh dalam komik beliau. Jadi begitulah. Untuk fic kali ini sama sekali bukan ide murni saya ^^

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah memberikan saya semangat lewat review kalian. Terima kasih.. semoga kalian masih bersedia untuk membagi semangat itu lagi pada saya ^^

Best Smile, Rin

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**Dark Dobe** :  
Iyaa.. saya sedang ingin membayangkan Sasuke yang suka cokelat , hehe. Dark Dobe-san, terima kasih atas perbaikan genre untuk fic ini ya :D Sudah saya ganti jadi Western nih.. Kasih tau dong, rin harus manggil anda apa.. *pundung*  
Terima kasih banyak atas semua semangat yang anda berikan pada rin lewat review :D

**AshuraDaiMaOu :  
**Lama kah update saya ini, Ashura-san? ^^ Hehe, apakah alur fic ini begitu mudah anda tebak? *plak* Terima kasih atas semangat yang anda berikan pada saya ^^

**Riri-chan** :  
Aiih, lama tak jumpa, Riri-chan! :D Ehe, bagi saya Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki untuk Sasuke dan Naruko adalah sosok perempuan untuk Sasuke *ditabok* Maaf ya sickness lama updet, rin sedang kehilangan rasa sakit untuk menulisnya T^T *alasan* *Plak*  
Terima kasih banyak untuk semangatnya, Riri-chan :D

**Matsuo Emi :**  
Hehe, _rin is back_! *halah*  
Iya, apakah updetan saya lama?  
terima kasih atas semua semangatnya, Emi-san :D

**Vii-san :**  
rin minta maaf karena tidak menulis nama Vii-san di Sickness.. Rin kira Vii-san sudah pergi dan lupa pada rin T^T *ditabok*  
Maaf ya, Vii-san..  
Terima kasih untuk semangatnyaa :')

Terima Kasih untuk Runa Meido, Raris, Ayano Hatake atas Alertnya untuk Fic ini T^T  
Terima kasih juga kepada Meiko Namikaze, Runa Meido, ukkychan, Ly-chan and Anata Kiyoshi untuk Fave-nya T^T

saya sungguh merasa terhormat, sungguh x')

* * *

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAMA :')


	3. Third : Zin, Sumpah

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga

* * *

.**

Hanya ada satu majikan untuknya. Hanya ada satu dan tak akan bisa tergantikan bagaimana pun caranya.

Sasuke Gorria-Freckle telah menanamkan dalam lubuk hatinya.  
Dalam tiap sel ingatannya.  
Dalam tiap desir hati dan detak jantungnya.  
Dalam tiap hembus napasnya.

Hanya ada satu nona untuknya, Naruko Geel –Weinddrass.

.

* * *

Title :** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character (i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, AU , Typo (s), Gaje T^T**

Clue (s)**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 21 years old  
**Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 13 years old **

* * *

.

Pagi yang cerah melengkapi suasana hangat di kediaman mewah milik keluarga bangsawan Weinddrass. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu dan indah, menyenandungkan irama yang memberikan semangat sekaligus menentramkan jiwa.

Dalam sebuah ruangan di rumah–kastil–itu, terlihatlah beberapa sosok orang yang sedang sibuk melakukan tugas mereka. Di sebuah kursi duduk, terlihatlah sesosok lelaki dewasa yang tampan.

Sekali melihatnya, yang akan orang rasakan adalah... aura dingin yang menyebar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Dia sedang membuka kemeja putihnya dan meletakkan jas hitam yang selalu dipakainya selama menjaga nona mudanya, Naruko. Rupanya, dia sedang menjalani pemeriksaan yang memang rutin dilakukan secara pribadi oleh seorang dokter yang sangat ahli.

Sang Dokter melihat kertas hasil pemeriksaan lelaki dewasa yang memiliki warna mata sehitam malam itu. Dia berdecak gemas pada pasien yang selalu memeriksakan diri secara rutin selama sebulan sekali.

"Kau ini... bagaimana bisa tubuhmu sesehat itu walau kau hanya makan cokelat dan alkohol saja?" tanya Dokter pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah," katanya singkat sambil mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Anda tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Dok. Nanti anda akan terbiasa sendiri," kata Inspektur Kepolisian yang sedari tadi ikut melihat pemeriksaan lelaki yang bergelar robot itu.

"Aku heran sekali, adakah lagi yang kau inginkan selain dua hal itu?" gumam sang Dokter pelan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk, kemudian menuju pintu keluar yang ada di dekat Kakashi. Sebelum Sasuke keluar, Kakashi bertanya dengan suara yang lirih, "Adakah yang lain, Sasuke?".

Lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu berhenti di dekat pintu, kemudian dengan suara khas seorang lelaki yang bisa dikatakan dewasa dia berkata dengan jelas, "... Wanita.".

Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke Gorria-Freckle itu. Entah mengapa hampir semua merasakan rasa malu saat mendengar lelaki yang tak memiliki perasaan itu mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat 'robot' itu sudah mulai bisa merasakan sesuatu. Ekspresi yang dulu selalu datar, kini berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan Kakashi tahu dengan jelas apa–_atau tepatnya_ siapa–yang membuat pribadi yang awalnya selalu dingin dan tertutup itu mulai... membuka diri.

.  
.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan, Sasuke berjalan melalui koridor yang cukup panjang untuk menemui majikannya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sudah sangat akrab menyapa telinganya... dengan teriakan–pastinya.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang gadis manis yang menggunakan gaun berwarna _dark-green_ sepanjang lutut. Rambut indahnya dibagi menjadi dua dan diikat ke belakang. Helai rambut berwarna kuning keemasan itu berkilau saat terkena pancaran sinar matahari.

Bersinar. Itulah dia.

"Ya, Nona."

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapa Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Nona," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, aku mau minta tolong untuk nanti malam, Sasuke,"

"Hn. Saya mengerti,"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Mereka bahkan memperkenalkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun padaku," lirih Naruko.

Dalam pergaulan kalangan Bangsawan, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perkenalan–_atau lebih dikenal dengan kata_ perjodohan–sudah sangat kental di dalam kehidupan mereka. Seperti kebudayaan yang sudah sangat diterapkan.

Ada yang menjodohkan anak-anak mereka dengan anak bangsawan yang lebih tinggi derajatnya untuk memperkuat kekuasaan. Ada yang untuk menambah harta. Dan banyak lagi.

Seakan anak-anak mereka dilahirkan ke dunia hanya untuk mencarikan orang tua mereka uang, uang dan kekuasaan.

Keluarga Weinddrass adalah satu dari sedikit keluarga yang tidak menjalankan 'kebudayaan' itu. Jiraiya Gaizto-Weinddrass adalah orang yang tidak pernah setuju dengan sistem perjodohan yang sudah terkenal itu.

Dia selalu memberikan kebebasan pada putranya, Minato Flits Geel-Weinddrass–_yang juga tidak pernah menyukai sistem perjodohan itu_–untuk memilih calon istrinya. Dan kepercayaan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh Minato. Akhirnya, dia menikahi seorang gadis dari bangsawan Chihiroren yang memiliki nama baik karena keramahan dan kebaikannya, Kushina Rooi-Chihiroren.

Tapi, masalahnya setelah Jiraiya, Minato dan Kushina telah berpulang, bagaimana cara Naruko untuk melawan dan menolak permintaan para keluarga bangsawan? Belum. Belum bisa.

Dia masih seorang anak kecil yang seharusnya tidak boleh mengenal dunia bangsawan yang penuh dengan kebaikan dan... kekotoran.

"Pokoknya, kau harus selalu ada di dekatku, Sasuke. Mengerti?"

"Apa ini perintah?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke."

"Hn, baik, Nona Naruko."

Setelah mendengar jawaban jelas dari 'robot'nya, Naruko tersenyum lebar kemudian menggamit lengan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita sarapan," kata Naruko.

"Hn,"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruko ternyata masih–sangat–penasaran tentang rasa ciuman Sasuke. Perlahan, Naruko memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajah saya, Nona?"

"Ti–tidak ada apa-apa!" bantah Naruko dengan wajah yang memerah malu karena ketahuan memandangi wajah Sasuke.

.

Seharian ini, para pelayan, tukang kebun, koki sedang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya untuk ulang tahun yang ketiga belas nona mereka, Naruko Geel-Weinddrass. Mengingat bahwa wali Naruko, Iruka Zauria-Voorkop telah mengundang bangsawan yang ada di kota mereka tanpa kecuali.

Karena tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, Naruko terduduk diam di kursi kayu yang disediakan di taman kesukaannya. Taman yang dihiasi bunga matahari yang tumbuh tinggi dan indah.

Dia sudah memohon dan meminta pada Bibi Pelayan untuk mengizinkannya membantu, namun apa mau dikata, semua pelayan melarangnya. Dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja.

Naruko meraih kalungnya, dan memandangi kristal yang berkilau indah itu. Alat komunikasinya dengan robotnya, bodyguardnya; Sasuke Gorria-Freckle.

"Sasuke..." lirihnya tanpa berniat memanggil.

Sesaat kemudian suara derap kaki yang cepat dan dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan tubuh manusia menyapa gendang telinga Naruko. Sesosok tubuh tegap dan terbalutkan mantel hitam muncul di depannya dengan sorot mata yang... khawatir?

Naruko mengenyahkan pikirannya. Mana mungkin robot berekspresi?

"Nona, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sorot khawatir itu menghilang perlahan dari iris mata sehitam malam itu.

"E–eh? Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," jawab Naruko sambil tertawa.

"Saya kira..."

"Tidak mungkin, 'kan ada kau, Sasuke," kata Naruko, kali ini dengan senyum manisnya.

Tanpa diperintah, Sasuke duduk di rerumputan di samping kursi Naruko. Naruko tak menolak karena dia tak pernah merasa tak nyaman jika di dekat Sasuke. Malahan, sekarang Naruko turun dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Sasuke. Disandarkannya kepalanya di kaki Sasuke. Sasuke tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Mereka terdiam. Menikmati gesekan antara dedaunan bunga matahari dengan bunga matahari lain. Angin yang harum dan sejuk menerpa lembut tubuh mereka.

"Cuacanya nyaman, ya, Sasuke," kata Naruko sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hn,"

Dan... lelaki yang diberi gelar robot oleh kepolisian itu tak menyangkal kalau dia selalu merasa hangat dan nyaman di dekat nona mudanya ini. Ini asing baginya, karena dia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dia tidak bisa merasakan. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan. Namun setelah mengenal dan menjadi _bodyguard_ pewaris Weinddrass ini, Sasuke memiliki satu keinginan; melindungi Naruko.

Sayup-sayup desah napas teratur terdengar oleh Sasuke. Diliriknya gadis yang sudah menjadi majikannya selama lima bulan itu. Dia... tertidur.

Biasanya orang-orang yang ada di dekat Sasuke tak pernah bisa tenang. Mereka cenderung berbisik-bisik, menatap memuja, bahkan memandangnya tajam.

Ini pertama kalinya, ada orang yang bisa tidur di dekatnya selama 21 tahun hidupnya.

Dengan perlahan, diangkatnya tubuh mungil Naruko ke dalam gendongannya. Dipapahnya Naruko menuju kamarnya.

Membiarkannya tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, merapikan selimutnya, dan menyamankan bantalnya. Hal yang tak perlu dilakukan seorang_ bodyguard_ sebenarnya. Tapi, Sasuke Gorria-Freckle melakukannya.

Sasuke menatap wajah damai gadis elok itu. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Naruko.

Menikmati rasa hangat yang seenaknya menyelusup ke dalam hatinya.

.  
.

Malam harinya, kediaman Weinddrass dipenuhi oleh berbagai anggota keluarga bangsawan. Dan sasaran utama mereka tentu saja sang pewaris tunggal. Dapat dilihat Naruko dikelilingi oleh berbagai kepala keluarga yang menunjukkan anak-anak lelakinya. Tak lupa mereka menyodorkan hadiah yang sudah disiapkan.

Naruko hanya tersenyum kecil , berterima kasih dan mempersilakan mereka menikmati sajian yang disediakan. Dia bersyukur ada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Setidaknya ada yang menjaganya dari orang-orang yang bisa saja memiliki niatan jahat.

Setelah menyapa para tamunya, Naruko pun duduk di kursi yang lumayan tertutup dari tempat umum. Dia membawa sebuah bingkisan dari pamannya sekaligus walinya, Iruka Zauria-Voorkop. Dia sengaja memesan sesuatu yang ada di dalam bingkisan itu dari Iruka.

Meskipun awalnya dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Iruka karena meminta barang itu, tapi dengan dalih hadiah ulang tahunnya, Naruko berhasil membuat Iruka membelikan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Dibukanya perlahan bingkisan itu supaya kertas pembungkusnya tidak robek.

Akhirnya, setelah berkutat dengan pita-pita pembungkus bingkisan itu, Naruko dapat melihat bingkisan kecil.

Dengan mata berbinar, dia melihat bola-bola cokelat yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Bukan cokelat biasa, namun cokelat yang sering dimakan oleh Sasuke.

Cokelat _brandy_.

Naruko tidak bisa berhenti untuk penasaran saat melihat Sasuke begitu menikmati bola-bola cokelat itu.

Diambilnya sebuah bola cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya pelan. Dan yang didapatnya adalah rasa pahit yang tidak pernah disukainya.'

'_Pahit! Kenapa Sasuke bisa suka rasa begini?' _batin Naruko sambil terus mengunyah.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Naruko menghampiri Naruko yang merasa kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

"Hei, Nona. Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu di depan Naruko.

Naruko yang merasa kepalanya terasa berat, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang di depannya. Dia hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas.

"Nona?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil mendekati Naruko. Wajah Naruko yang memerah membuatnya berpikir kalau nona muda ini demam.

"Anda baik-baik sa–" ucapannya terpotong saat tangan yang awalnya ingin menyentuh kening Naruko dicekal oleh seorang lelaki dewasa yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di samping Naruko.

"Lepas," katanya dengan nada yang dapat membuat orang merinding.

Anak laki-laki tadi segera menjauh dan kembali ke kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan acara mereka sendiri.

Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruko yang memerah. Mata birunya yang indah tertutup dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menggendong Naruko dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan dansa itu.

.  
.

Setelah sampai di kamar Naruko, Sasuke meletakkan Naruko di atas tempat tidur. Matanya yang semula tertutup, kini terbuka sedikit.

"Sasu..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke yang melepaskan sepatu Nona–nya ini mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa enaknya bola cokelat itu?"

"Begitulah,"

Setelah melepaskan sepatu Naruko, Sasuke merebahkan kepala Naruko ke atas bantalnya yang empuk.

"Sasu... umur berapa baru dibilang dewasa?"

"Saat anda tak merasa pahit saat memakan bola cokelat itu."

"Uukh... aku akan... terus memakannya... agar tak merasa pahit lagi..." lirih Naruko terputus-putus.

"Ya, Nona."

"Karena itu... saat aku berulang tahun ke-17, meski bukan perintah... katakan selamat untukku..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ah, dari ekspresinya sungguh kelihatan kalau dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Lalu... berikan aku ciuman orang dewasa... ini perintah... Fuuh..." gadis kecil itu akhirnya tertidur dengan lelap.

"Baik, Nona,"

Dia selalu berada di sisi Naruko sepanjang hari ini. Namun dia tidak–belum–mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada nona muda ini.

Perlahan, didekatinya gadis yang selalu hangat ini. Dikecupnya pelan dahi Naruko yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-13, Nona Naruko," lirih Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**R/N**

Maaf karena ceritanya beralur cepat ya Minna.. Ada banyak yang bilang kalau fic ini persis atau sama dengan cerita satu manga, benar sekali! Komik itu berjudul **Mimosa Salad** milik **Masami Morio-san** ^^

Ahaha, nama yang saya buat aneh-aneh ya? Sebenarnya nama itu ciri khas dari mereka sendiri Minna. Contohnya :

*Jiraiya Gaizto-Weinddrass : **Jiraiya si Mesum**  
*Kushina Rooi Chihiroren : **Kushina, si Merah yang Bersemangat**

Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah memberi saya semangat lewat tanggapan, saran, kritik, pujian. Dan semuanya. Terima kasih juga karena telah bersedia menjadikan ini Fave. Story, Alert Story. Saya sungguh senang :D

Saya tidak butuh pujian, saya hanya ingin tahu kalian menikmati cerita ini atau tidak ^^ Semoga kalian masih bersedia untuk membagi semangat pada saya ^^

Maaf kalau banyak keanehan, saya sedang buru-buru disuruh pulang T^T

Terima kasih banyak dan maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak pantas,  
Rin

* * *

**Balasan review** : *yang lain sudah saya balas lewat Private Message ya ^^*

**Tsuki no Akaiichi :  
**Hai, Tsuki-san :D  
Waah, terima kasih banyak.. saya sungguh senang mendengarnya ^^  
Ah, kepala pelayan dan bibi? Anggap saja mereka pemeran pembantu, Tsuki-san. Iruka adalah paman Naruko di sini. ^^  
Terima kasih banyak atas semangatnya :D

**Bacadoang :**  
Salam kenal juga, ya ^^  
Seperti yang anda bilang tadi, robot hanya gelar untuk Sasuke, karena dia tidak memiliki perasaan dan tidak berekspresi ^^  
Terima kasih banyak semangatnya :D

**Riri-chan :**  
Hehe, kalau panjang-panjang nanti bikin bosan kan? *plak  
Huwee, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya, Riri-chan.. maaf karena tidak bisa updet Sickness beberapa waktu ini T^T  
Sankyuu semangatnya :D

**Zee Rasetsu :**  
Siip! Betul sekali! Mimosa Salad itu bagus sekali XD  
Arigatou atas semangatnya :D

**AshuraDaiMaOu :**  
Hihi, begitu ya Ashura-san ^^  
Lemon? Saya ngga ada kepikiran buat ke situ.. tunggu mereka menikah dulu ya *plak  
Terima kasih atas semangatnya :D

**Naru3 :**  
Waah, terima kasih banyak ^^  
Karin ngga jahat kok, dia hanya suka Sasuke makanya memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menciumnya :D  
Ini sudah update ^^  
Sankyuu semangatnya :D

**Miyako Shirayuki :**  
Sudah saya update, Miyako-san :D  
Sankyuu atas semangatnya ^^

**Mik miki :**  
Iya, Sasuke itu manusia :D  
Terima kasih atas semangatnya :D

**Namikaze Sakura :**  
Syukurlah kalau suka :D  
Sankyuu atas semangatnya ^^

**Vii no Kitsune :**  
Syukurlaah :D  
Terima kasih banyak Vii-san :')  
Terima kasih banyak :')

**Tara** :  
Iya, terima kasih atas peringatannya ^^  
Saya sudah menulis di author notes kalau fic ini benar-benar mirip dengan komik Masami Morio-san, yang berjudul 'Mimosa Salad'. Memang benar kalau saya menjiplak alur, bahkan cerita, saya sudah minta maaf di chapter sebelumnya. Saya menulis fic ini karena saya ingin membagi imajinasi tentang cerita itu berdasarkan tokoh Naruto. ^^a Saya juga sudah menuliskan di paling atas cerita ini, kalau saya terinspirasi dari karya Masami Morio-san ^^

Tapi, tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menjiplak karya beliau.  
Tidak apa Tara-san menganggap saya plagiat, karena mungkin memang benar untuk fic ini ^^  
Maaf ya... meski maaf bukan kata yang tepat ..  
Terima kasih atas peringatannya, tapi maaf.. saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini meski anda tidak suka.. meski tidak ada yang membacanya lagi..  
Karena, saya sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulai :)

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia membaca fic saya, memberi saya peringatan dan menegur saya :)  
Dan maaf, untuk keseluruhan cerita, nanti akan mirip atau mungkin sama...  
Terima kasih Tara-san ^^

* * *

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAMA :')  
Take Care ^^


	4. Fourth : Scheiding, Perpisahan

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga**

If you **hate **this pairing, If you **don't like** Sasuke with Female Naruto,** I beg you do not read it**..

**

* * *

**

.

Ketika hati mulai mendekat, akan ada dinding tinggi yang akan menghalangi.

Jikalau dinding itu terlewati, hati itu akan semakin kuat dalam memiliki rasa. Namun, jika sebaliknya

...adakah yang tahu?

**.

* * *

**Title :** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character (i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, AU , Typo (s), Gaje T^T**

Clue (s)**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 22 years old  
**Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 14 years old

* * *

**

.

_**Your smile is ...the best thing that i've ever seen**_

**.**

Pagi itu terasa sama... selalu begitu.

Pagi yang hangat, nyaman, ceria, bahkan ribut. Pagi yang terkesan sungguh berbeda dari kediaman bangsawan lain yang begitu tenang, diam... membosankan, mungkin? Siapa tahu.

Pagi di kediaman bangsawan _Weinddrass_, adalah pagi yang menyenangkan.

Di mana para pelayan sibuk membersihkan rumah, mengelap kaca-kaca, membenahi ruangan-ruangan, dan sang kepala pelayan bertugas mengecek semua kerapian pekerjaan mereka.

Para tukang kebun memangkas tanaman-tanaman yang sudah mulai mengganggu keindahan taman bunga kesayangan Nyonya mereka yang telah tiada. Memotongi tanaman liar yang menutupi keindahan bunga mawar merah dan matahari yang tumbuh dengan bangga di sana.

Dan, para koki sedang sibuk memasak makanan kesukaan satu-satunya majikan mereka di kediaman yang luas dan mewah ini.

Naruko Geel–Weinddrass, majikan mereka yang sudah berusia 14 tahun sekarang. Sesosok gadis kecil yang sudah bermetamorfosa menjadi anak perempuan yang hampir menuju tangga kedewasaan.

Naruko sudah menjelma menjadi gadis bangsawan pada umumnya. Rambut pirangnya yang memanjang, membingkai wajah manisnya yang khas.

Kilau indah matanya yang sebiru langit, semakin bersinar karena senyum indahnya yang sering—atau _selalu_—terkembang.

Namun di atas semua itu, keceriaan dan gerak tubuhnya yang hampir tak bisa diam itulah yang menjadi keunggulan nona muda ini. Menjadi ciri pembeda yang mencolok antara dia dan nona dari keluarga lain—yang notabene adalah nona-nona bangsawan pada **umumnya.**

Dan, pagi ini, sang nona membantu para pengurus kebun untuk memangkas bunga kesukaan Ibunya—_yang telah meninggal bersama Ayahnya_—, bunga Mawar.

Dengan bersenandung riang, Naruko mengarahkan gunting tanaman itu untuk memotong daun-daun yang sudah mulai menguning itu. Tiba-tiba, jari manisnya tergores oleh **pelindung** bunga berwarna merah itu.

Dia mengaduh pelan,"Aduh!".

Dengan cepat, sesosok tubuh besar menghampiri nona _Weinddrass_ yang sedang mencoba menghilangkan darah yang keluar dari luka di jari manisnya itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung menggenggam pelan pergelangan tangan kecil Naruko. Mata hitamnya menatap langsung ke mata beriris biru milik Naruko.

Seolah mengerti maksud dari sosok yang menunduk di hadapannya itu, Naruko tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa–apa, Sasuke," katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala _bodyguard_nya itu.

**.**

_**Your touch is ...the best thing that I've ever felt**_

**.**

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan menatap jari manis Naruko yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dibawanya jari manis itu menuju bibirnya. Naruko yang melihat itu tersentak kaget dan berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun, Sasuke menahannya.

"Sa—Sasuke, le—lepaskan," bisik Naruko pelan. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Dia... **malu**.

Sasuke mengecup pelan ujung jari manis Naruko yang berdarah. Darah yang semula nampak jelas di jari manis itu, mulai menghilang karena ujung lidah Sasuke mengusap luka di permukaan jari manis itu.

Mungkin, dia sedang mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Nona yang telah menjadi Majikannya itu. Namun, Sasuke sepertinya lupa bahwa Naruko belum terbiasa sama sekali dengan kedekatannya dengan seorang lawan jenisnya.

Setelah cairan merah pekat itu hilang, Sasuke melepaskan jemari Naruko yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Dia menengadah dan mendapati wajah berwarna senada dengan sayuran satu-satunya yang disukainya, Tomat.

Tubuh Naruko bergetar. Dia marah, kesal, malu ...senang, mungkin? Sesaat kemudian, dia berteriak sambil berlari, "_Dúr _Sasuke!".

Sasuke yang sudah mengenal pola majikannya itu hanya diam dalam posisi menunduknya tadi. Walau tak nampak dalam ekspresi wajah, Sasuke masih saja bingung.

Apakah majikannya itu benar-benar mengiranya sebagai robot sungguhan?

.  
.

Malam harinya, Naruko sedang berada dalam kamar pakaian sambil mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Seorang pelayan sedang membantunya mengikat tali–temali yang rumit di sekeliling pinggang Naruko.

Gaun berwarna hitam sepanjang kaki dan bercampur orange di bagian mantel bulunya, serta rambut yang disanggul ke atas, membuat tampilan Naruko semakin mempesona. Leher jenjangnya yang dihiasi kalung berbandul kristal biru pemberian neneknya, menambah kecantikan alaminya.

"Bibi~ Jangan kencang-kencang ...aku tidak bisa bernapas," rengek Naruko sambil tetap mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sabarlah Nona, anda harus terlihat lebih cantik malam ini. Paman anda yang tidak suka berpesta itu, akhirnya mau mengadakannya karena beliau sedang berulang tahun yang ke 25 ini," jelas Bibi Pelayan panjang lebar.

Naruko hanya bisa diam.

Memang benar, pamannya yaitu Iruka Zauria-Voorkop adalah seorang bangsawan yang tak menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan membuang-buang harta. Seperti pesta, contohnya.

Namun, dia selalu bersedia mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun keponakannya tersayang seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya beberapa bulan lalu—tepatnya, **Oktober** lalu. Dan, pesta itu membuat Naruko pusing karena banyak bangsawan yang _merayu_nya untuk melakukan pertunangan—atau apapun itu.

Setelah selesai dengan tali-temali itu, kedua pelayan itu berdiri dan mengagumi kecantikan Nona Muda mereka ini.

"Miss_, tu pulchra_."

"_Perfectum, _My Lady."

Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa mereka. Mereka berasal dari Latin, dan arti dari perkataan mereka itu adalah bentuk pujian atas kecantikan Naruko.

"_Gratias_, Aunty," balas Naruko dengan tersenyum lebar.

.

_**I know we are different in many ways. I understand it...  
**_

.

Setelah para pelayan itu pergi Naruko mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, dia pergi ke lantai atas, tempat di mana kamar _bodyguard_nya itu berada. Dengan semangat, diketuknya pintu mahoni itu dengan tak pelan.

"Sasuke, sudah siap belum?" tanya Naruko nyaring.

Lama tak ada jawaban, Naruko semakin cepat mengetukkan kepalan tangannya di daun pintu berwarna coklat itu.

"Sasuke? Kalau tak menjawab sekarang, aku dobrak pintu ini!" ancamnya. Sungguh lucu.

Karena tak ada jawaban lagi, maka Naruko nekat untuk mendobrak pintu sesuai perkataannya. Saat ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak, pintu itu terbuka. Alhasil, dirinya menubruk sesosok tubuh jangkung yang seenaknya membuka pintu tanpa dosa itu.

"Auw!" Naruko berteriak tertahan saat tubuhnya menubruk tubuh besar dan kuat yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebelum Naruko jatuh, kedua tangan dingin menahan kedua lengan Naruko.

"Dasar Sasuke! Kalau aku memanggilmu, dijawab tahu?" sungut Naruko kesal. Hiasan kepalanya yang semula berada di sebelah kiri kepala, sekarang bergeser ke bagian atas dan merusak rambutnya yang disanggul ke atas.

"Rambutku... rusak, bodoh! Padahal bibi sudah memujiku cantik. Uhuhu, Sasuke menyebalkan!" Naruko merajuk sambil memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

"Saya sedang mandi, Nona," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak peduli! Kau menyebalkan!"

"..."

Sasuke sangat paham dengan kebiasaan Naruko. Sudah dua tahun dia menjadi pelindung dan penjaga bagi pewaris_ Weinddrass_ ini. Dan tak sedikit yang sudah diketahuinya mengenai seorang anak kecil bernama Naruko Geel-Weinddrass ini.

Dan, jika sang nona mulai merajuk, satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengembalikan _mood_ Naruko adalah—

"... _Parfait Banana Wafellato_, Nona?"

sederet kata yang merupakan makanan favorit namun merupakan makanan yang dapat membuatnya pusing saat mencium aromanya.

**.**

_**You like the thing that I don't,  
I feel a thing that You don't,  
You don't know a thing that I do,  
**_

**.**

Hei, bukankah dia_ menyukai_ cokelat? Ya, Sasuke Gorria-Freckle memang menyukai cokelat. Namun—perlu digaris bawahi—Cokelat yang dia sukai adalah cokelat _Brandy_, cokelat yang mengandung alkohol. Rasa cokelat itu pun tidak manis, melainkan _pahit_.

Dan, sesuai dengan insting Sasuke, wajah Naruko yang semula masam, menjadi berbinar cerah.

"Benarkah? Aku mauu!"

Melihat reaksi sang nona yang begitu mudah berubah pikiran membuat Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Tak pernah sekalipun dilihatnya wanita ataupun gadis yang memiliki kepolosan luar biasa seperti bangsawan _Weinddrass_ ini.

Tak pernah dilihatnya gadis ataupun wanita bangsawan yang dapat tersenyum dengan lebar seperti Naruko.

Tak pernah didapatinya gadis ataupun wanita bangsawan yang dapat berlarian dengan bebasnya pada saat pesta resmi berlangsung.

Tak pernah ditemuinya gadis ataupun wanita bangsawan yang dapat membuatnya kewalahan dengan kekhawatiran yang melanda ketika _dia_ tak ada di dekatnya.

Semuanya, adalah yang **pertama.**

Naruko adalah yang **pertama **yang dapat membuat seorang lelaki dewasa yang dijuluki robot, merasakan berbagai perasaan alami manusia sesungguhnya... yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya.

**.**

_**But, You **__**do**__** show me the thing that I've never felt, seen, heard... and so on**_

**.**

Setelah menemani sang Nona menyantap _hal itu_—bahkan menyebut nama pun, berat rasanya—, Sasuke membimbing sang Nona menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan beranda depan.

Tiba-tiba, Naruko tersandung saat menuruni tangga. Refleks, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruko. Insting pemburunya terbangun tiba-tiba, entah kenapa.

"Anda tidak apa, Nona Naruko?"

"Kau yang kenapa-kenapa, Sasuke. Tubuhmu tegang sekali, apakah mesinmu rusak?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membimbing Naruko masuk ke mobil.

Dia masih tetap waspada. Dia yakin, ada yang sedang mengawasi kediaman keluarga ini, dalam jarak yang dekat.

Dan, dia merasakan, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk... sangat buruk.

**.**

_**You still unrealize... that I have fallen to You, **_**My Lady**

**.**

Tak berapa lama, mobil hitam yang dikendarai Naruko dan Sasuke pun tiba di depan gerbang besar kediaman paman Naruko. Setelah menunjukkan undangan resmi, para penjaga pun membukakan gerbang dan nampaklah kediaman Iruka Zauria-Voorkop yang super megah.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruko membawa bingkisan yang cukup besar ke dalam kastil. Di dalamnya adalah hadiah yang diyakininya akan disukai oleh Paman Tersayangnya itu.

Sebelum masuk, seorang penjaga menanyakan identitasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan, sebelum menjawab, Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya menjawab dengan singkat dan dingin sampai penjaga itu merinding.

"_Miss_ Naruko Geel-Weinddrass, hadir!" teriaknya lantang.

Semua mata terarah pada sosok anggun dan cantik yang baru saja datang itu. Senyum manis nona _Weinddrass_ itu membuat siapapun yang menatapnya merasa tentram dan hangat. Namun, sosok yang ada di belakang Naruko, benar-benar berhasil membuat siapapun takut melihatnya.

Di tengah keheningan yang mulai kembali ramai, Iruka menghampiri keponakannya itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Paman senang kau datang, Naruko," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, aku mengerti Paman. Tapi, tolong turunkan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil," seru Naruko sambil meronta.

"Bagi Paman, kau masih anak kecil, _mon chéri_," sahut Iruka gemas melihat muka cemberut Naruko.

"Ah! Lupakan saja! Aku tidak jadi memberikan kado ini untuk Paman!" rajuknya lagi.

"Kalau begitu... _Parfait _spesial yang sudah Paman siapkan, akan Paman simpan lagi," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruko terkesiap mendengarnya.

"EH? Ti—tidak Paman. Aku hanya bercanda," sahut Naruko langsung. "Pamaaan, aku hanya bercandaa."

"Ahaha, sudahlah. Ambil saja _Parfait_ itu sesukamu, sayang."

"Ini hadiahmu, Paman. Aku sayang padamu, sungguh," kata Naruko sambil menyuruh Iruka merendahkan tubuhnya.

Dan, gadis cantik itu mengecup pipi kanan Iruka. Naruko tersenyum lebar, dan Iruka ikut tersenyum.

Gadis aktif itu berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunnya ke arah meja yang menyajikan makanan favoritnya itu. Sementara Iruka dan Sasuke tetap di tempat semula.

"Katakan..."

Suara Iruka membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruko sedari tadi. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya langsung ke mata Iruka.

"—bagaimana keadaan di sekitarnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aman, _Sir_."

"Bagaimana dengan... _hari ini_?" tanya Iruka sambil menekankan suaranya.

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti ini?"

"Haah," Iruka menghela napas sejenak. "Ada laporan dari _Monsieur_ Kakashi, ada indikasi bahwa Danzo d'Ugy akan mencoba lagi untuk mencelakai Naruko, untuk mengambil kekuasaan _Weinddrass, _tentunya."

Sasuke ingat betul siapa yang Iruka maksud. Dia adalah seorang lelaki tua yang akan mendapat keuntungan jika seluruh anggota keluarga _Weinddrass _itu lenyap. Dia adalah pemilik asuransi gelap yang akan mendapat bunga serta harta total milik keluarga yang sudah tidak memiliki penerus lagi.

Maka dari itu, jika Naruko lenyap, maka harta kekayaan _Weinddrass _yang tak terhitung banyaknya itu... akan jatuh ke tangan_nya_.

Dan, insiden saat Naruko hampir berhasil diculik itu... adalah perbuatan kotor Danzo juga.

_Damn._

**.**

_**I wil protect you... though it will take my soul...**_

**.**

Sasuke tak dapat menahan emosinya jika ingat Naruko hampir saja berhasil dibawa kabur oleh bajingan keparat itu. Sedari awal, Jiraiya sudah memberitahu pada Sasuke siapa yang akan membahayakan hidup cucu tersayangnya itu.

"... Sasuke? _Are you listening_?"

"Hn."

"... Tolong, lindungilah Naruko, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan tak banyak yang bisa dipercayai olehku, terutama oleh _Monsieour _Jiraiya."

_Tanpa kau minta pun, pasti akan kulakukan_.

.

.

Jam besar berhiaskan lapisan emas di bagian tubuhnya, mendentangkan suara tak asing yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Yang artinya, pesta akan segera berakhir.

Iruka mengayunkan tangannya dan para pemusik mengerti akan hal itu.

Sebuah alunan nada berwujud musik untuk dansa waltz terakhir malam ini telah berkumandang. Banyak pasangan yang turun untuk berdansa.

Sementara, di tepian tangga terlihatlah seorang lelaki berjas hitam—seperti biasa—sedang menenggak segelas _Tequilla_ favoritnya. Dia memandang kerumunan di bawahnya dengan pandangan yang hampa. Kosong.

"Tak tertarikkah untuk bergabung dengan wanita di bawah sana, Sasuke?"

Sapa suara yang sudah dikenal Sasuke sejak dia masuk sekolah kepolisian itu.

"Hn."

"Aah, aku mengerti. Kau hanya ingin berdansa dengan _dia_ 'kan?"

Kakashi von d'Argent, Inspektur Kepolisian yang sudah menjadi atasan Sasuke sejak empat tahun lalu itu adalah atasan yang mengerti sedikit jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Sejak dulu, dia tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang akan diperbuat maupun apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Sasuke.

Namun, sekarang setelah Sasuke menjadi _bodyguard _untuk Lady _Weinddrass, _dia jadi mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan—dirasakan—'robot' ini.

"..."

"Ajak saja dia."

"Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk menghilangkan pembatas ini, Inspektur."

"Haahh, bagaimanapun tidak ada salahnya untuk berdansa bukan?"

Memang... tapi untuk gadis seperti Naruko, berdansa dengan lawan jenisnya—kecuali keluarganya, tentunya—adalah sesuatu yang _sakral_.

Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan orang terkasih saja.

"..."

"Bicara denganmu itu seperti bicara sendiri saja," kata Kakashi sambil meneguk cairan di gelas kecil itu.

"Tidakkah anda lebih baik berdansa juga? Banyak wanita menunggu anda," sindir Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang untuk berdansa denganku. Dan dia sedang asyik bersama Nonamu tersayang."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Firasat buruk kembali memenuhi benak Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, namun ada alarm tanda bahaya yang berbunyi nyaring di seluruh tubuhnya... saat ini.

**.**

_**Please... don't make me scared. You take one of my soul if you have hurt..**_

**.**

Naruko menghabiskan malam ini dengan menyantap _Parfait _kesukaannya, berdansa waltz dengan Pamannya, dan akhirnya kelelahan sampai harus digendong Sasuke. Sampai pagi besoknya, Naruko belum bangun juga.

Dan, Sasuke yang sudah meletakkan Naruko di kamarnya, tidak beranjak dari kamar nonanya itu. Dia duduk di sofa panjang berwarna coklat muda daun _mapple_. Semalaman dia tidak tidur. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk tetap terjaga.

Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Suasana ini terlalu hening untuk pagi yang biasanya penuh dengan suara mesin.

Entah mesin pemotong rumput, pengaduk adonan roti, dan yang lainnya.

Sasuke mencoba menyalakan lampu kamar Naruko, namun ternyata aliran listriknya mati.

"Nggh,"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah tempat tidur di mana Naruko telah terlelap semalaman.

"_Morning_, _my Lady_,"

"Sasu...? Kau di sini?" lirih Naruko sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Mandilah dulu, Nona."

"Mmh, Iya. Ah? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI ROBOT BODOH?"

Naruko berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa. Dilemparinya Sasuke dengan bantal-bantal sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan keluar dari kamar Naruko.

Naruko panik.

_Berarti... berarti... Sasuke melihat aku yang tertidur? Wajah tidurku yang __**memalukan**__? KYAAA! TIDAAK!_

Ah, Nona.  
Dia sudah _terlalu_ sering melihat wajah manismu saat tidur itu.

.

.

Naruko berjalan dari lorong menuju ruang makan dengan muka cemberut. Pipinya digembungkan. Dia kesal pada Sasuke yang seenaknya melihat wajah tidurnya—yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

Lorong yang dilengkapi jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman itu terlihat begitu terang. Angin sepoi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Dan cahaya matahari masuk dengan bebas dan menyebarkan suhu hangat di musim semi ini.

"Sasuke bodoh!" rutuk Naruko lagi.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bunyi yang sudah dikenal Sasuke dengan baik.

Letupan senapan. Timah panas.

Firasatnya benar. Naruko _dalam bahaya_.

Terbentuk sebuah lubang kecil—sekitar 2 cm—dari tempat Naruko berdiri. Sedikit lagi, dan Naruko akan terluka di depan mata Sasuke sendiri.

_Shit!_

Sasuke mendesis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang selalu tersimpan di balik jas yang dikenakannya. Naruko tak bergerak dan tubuhnya bergetar. Disembunyikannya Naruko di balik tubuhnya.

Suara tembakan beruntun bercampur dengan suara kaca yang pecah membuat suasana di lantai bawah ricuh.

Para pelayan wanita berteriak panik. Sedangkan para laki-laki bersiap mengambil senjata mereka dan menghubungi satuan kepolisian.

Tak lama, suara tembakan itu berhenti.

Sasuke menurunkan pistolnya dan segera mengisi pelurunya yang tersisa satu saja. Dengan waspada, dia bersiap membawa Naruko untuk menjauh dari lorong yang kacau itu. Kaca-kaca berhamburan di mana-mana, dan bekas peluru tercetak jelas di dinding.

"Nona, ikut saya," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyadarka

Naruko hanya mengangguk. Dia merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan denyut kencang dari jemari Sasuke. Fakta tentang Sasuke itu robot atau bukan, terlupakan.

Dia benar-benar takut. Naruko menggigit bibirnya keras hingga hampir berdarah.

_Menangis tak ada gunanya sekarang,_ batinnya.

Saat itu, Sasuke sedang membelakangi jendela untuk berhadapan dengan Naruko. Hingga ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah kilatan di atas dahan pohon.

Dan, Naruko melihatnya.

**DOR!**

"SASUKE!" Naruko segera berdiri ke belakang Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk melindungi lelaki itu dari timah panas yang baru saja ditembakkan.

Sasuke membeku. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri untuk memeluk tubuh kecil yang berdiri dengan berani untuk melindunginya. Melindungi seorang _makhluk seperti dia_.

Rasa sakit menyeruak di bagian pinggangnya. Panas.

Peluru itu mengenai bagian kiri pinggang Sasuke. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

_Brengsek! Akh, kepalaku pusing.  
Tidak... jangan. Aku harus tetap bangun. Tidak boleh._

_Naruko..._

Hal yang terakhir didengar oleh lelaki yang tersungkur itu adalah teriakan panik dari pita suara milik Nonanya, Naruko.

**.**

_**I don't care if I die... in the order of protecting you,**_** My Lady**

**.**

_Kenapa aku membiarkannya melindungiku? Bodoh, Sasuke.  
_Bodyguard _dilindungi oleh _Majikannya_? Lelucon macam _apa_ itu?_

Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka pelan-pelan. Menampakkan iris kehitaman dan sorot dingin di sana. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah bahwa sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Ah, sudah sadar kau rupanya," sapa seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca buku—entah buku apa—dan duduk di dekat jendela. Langit malam yang gelap dan sinar lampu membuat rambut berwarna merah itu terlihat jelas.

Dan Sasuke sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Gaara Waschbär Slapeloosheid, saudara jauh Naruko, sekaligus pemimpin aset milik keluarga Naruko. Dia memang masih berusia 20 tahun, namun kemampuannya untuk menjalankan usaha keluarga _Weinddrass_ tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

"_Heer _Slapeloosheid."

"Kulihat ini pertamanya kau terluka dalam bertugas, hm?"

"..."

"Bukankah itu artinya kau gagal melindungi dia, _Heer_ Freckle?"

Sasuke merasa tertampar. Ya, benar. Dia gagal.

"Apa kau masih punya kebanggaan untuk melindungi Naruko? Aku rasa tidak."

"Anda memecat saya?"

"_No_, aku tak punya hak untuk itu. Tapi, aku hanya meminjammu."

"...?"

"Memberantas Danzo."

Melihat Sasuke yang terus terdiam, Gaara mengerti bahwa lelaki yang melindungi saudara kesayangannya itu sedang bimbang. Namun, dia sudah menyiapkan rencana agar Sasuke tak lagi khawatir atas keselamatan Naruko.

"Kau khawatir?"

"Hn."

"Aku sudah berunding dengan Paman Iruka. Dan kami sepakat akan membawa Naruko ke Jerman untuk bersekolah."

Wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk, langsung terangkat dan menatap wajah Gaara secara langsung. Wajah yang tetap datar, namun mata yang menyiratkan penjelasan lebih.

"Di sana, dia aman. Dia akan belajar banyak hal sebagai gadis bangsawan. Keamanan sekolah itu setingkat di bawah keamanan Istana Ratu."

"Aku beri kau waktu untuk berpikir, dua hari lagi. Dan dua hari lagi Naruko akan berangkat," tandas Gaara. Kemudian diangkatnya koper kecil di dekat kakinya, dan berlalu dari kamar rawat Sasuke.

Meninggalkan sosok yang... begitu terlihat hampa.

**.**

_**Cause... what I need is to be with you, always**_

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, _Monsieour _Kakashi?" tanya Naruko sambil menarik ujung jas Kakashi yang berada di rumah Naruko untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Nona. Dia kan robot," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi... dia mengeluarkan darah. Bukan minyak dan oli seperti di film-film,"

"Aaa, itu—" Kakashi terlihat kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan polos Naruko ini.

"_Monsieour_! Kami bisa memastikan bahwa kejadian hari ini adalah perbuatan d'Ugy. Peluru sekecil ini hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya," lapor seorang polisi kepada Kakashi.

_Aah, syukurlah. Setidaknya aku bisa menghindari pertanyaan Nona itu._

Kakashi segera pergi menghampiri polisi tadi, dan dia melihat seorang lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya dengan—sangat—baik menghampiri Naruko yang sedang duduk di beranda belakang.

Suara ramah yang terdengar khawatir menyapa Naruko."Kau baik-baik saja, Naruko? Paman dengar kau terluka."

Naruko mendapati wajah pamannya yang ramah itu dihiasi oleh raut cemas. Naruko tersenyum kecil, kemudian mencium pipi Iruka."Aku baik-baik saja, Paman. Aku khawatir tentang Sasuke."

"Sasuke baik-baik saja. Hanya dia harus melakukan pemulihan terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi... tapi dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"_Yes, Sweetheart_."

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke," rengeknya sambil memeluk lembut Iruka.

"Bersabarlah..."

"—anggaplah itu untuk latihanmu, Naruko."

Naruko melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudnya, Paman?"

"Kau akan bersekolah di Jerman, Naruko."

"Apa? Apaan itu, Paman? Aku tidak mau!"

"Naruko..."

"Tidak! Aku ingin bersama Sasuke!"

Naruko berlari meninggalkan Iruka. Dia tidak ingin pergi. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti.

Dia hanya ingin bersama Sasuke, karena Sasuke pun telah berkata bahwa dia tak akan meninggalkan Naruko sendirian.

**.**

_**I never want to stay away from you... I hate it**_

**.**

Naruko berlari ke arah garasi dan dia berencana meminta sopirnya mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit. Dia ingin menemukan Sasuke.

Dia butuh bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang.

Sebelum dia menuruni tangga dan menuju ke arah garasi, suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar olehnya.

"Nona... jangan berlari seperti itu. Tidak sopan."

Naruko berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke sedang bersandar di sisi dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sasuke!"

Naruko menghambur dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merasakan bahunya basah. Dia tahu Naruko sedang menangis, namun Naruko berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dia mengusap pelan helai rambut keemasan milik Naruko.

_Lembut_.

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja, Nona."

"Syukurlah..."

Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, Naruko melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke langsung.

"Sasuke... kau akan selalu bersamaku 'kan?" kata Naruko pelan. Digenggamnya kedua tangannya sendiri, mencoba mengurangi rasa perih di dadanya.

Sasuke terhenyak.

_Naruko sudah tahu. Dia tahu_.

"Jawablah, Sasuke. Kita... akan selalu bersama kan?"lirih Naruko

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, tidak sanggup. Karena dia mengerti, mereka akan berpisah sebentar lagi. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membatalkan niat Iruka dan Gaara untuk membawa Naruko ke Jerman.

"Sasuke... katakan kalau kau menyukaiku. Ini perintah."

Terdiam sebentar, lalu Sasuke berbisik. "Saya menyukai Nona,".

Naruko yang sedari tadi menunduk, menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke pelan dan sebentar. Ada rasa asin yang menyelusup ke bibir Sasuke.

Nonanya... menangis.

"Bukan ini... bukan ini yang kumaksud. Bukan..." wajah Naruko memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. Naruko melepaskan genggamannya di kerah pakaian Sasuke dan berlari menjauh.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di dalam dadanya. Hingga tembok yang ada di sampingnya, menjadi korban dari kepalan tangan Sasuke.

Dirogohnya ponsel dari sakunya. Ditekannya nomor telepon yang sudah dihapalnya. Setelah mendengar suara jawaban di seberang sana, Sasuke berkata dengan lirih dan pelan.

"_Heer_ Slapeloosheid. Saya setuju dengan tawaran anda."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke mematikan ponselnya.

Dia tidak menyadari... keputusan yang diambilnya ini, akan membuat salah satu bagian penting yang baru saja didapatkannya kembali... akan menghilang, _lagi_.

**.**

_**I don't want to leave you... but You have to leave me...**_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Special thanks** to Everyone, who had support me :)  
My friends, my readers, I miss you :')

Sorry, Minna, for the **_very late update_**..

*Sekolah adalah alasan pertama  
*Perasaan adalah alasan kedua  
*Kebanyakan alasan ditimpuk pembaca

Semoga—masih—ada yang mau membaca fic saya :D

**Kenyamanan anda dalam membaca, adalah kehormatan bagi saya**  
**Kesenangan anda dalam menikmati cerita ini adalah kebahagiaan bagi saya**

**.  
**

**Keterlambatan dalam meng-_update_, sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan saya  
Keanehan dan kesalahan bahasa adalah ketidakmampuan saya  
**

* * *

February, 07 2011  
15.00 WITA

**Rin**


	5. Fifth : Ramp, Bencana

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga**

If you **hate **this pairing, If you **don't like** Sasuke with Female Naruto,** I beg you do not read it**.

* * *

.

Tanpa dikatakan pun, semua yang berada di dekat mereka sudah mengerti dan memahami bahwa , _Sasuke Gorria–Freckle_, seorang lelaki yang bergelar 'robot'—karena kemampuannya untuk tidak menginginkan dan merasakan sesuatu—kini telah mendapatkan perasaan lagi.

Yaitu, dengan rasa cinta yang tak seharusnya untuk majikannya. Nonanya, yang bernama _Naruko Geel–Weinddrass_.

.

* * *

Title **:**** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character (i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, AU , Typo (s), Gaje T^T**

Clue (s)**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 24 years old  
**Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 16 years old

* * *

**

**.**

_**I still alive, I still keep my breathe... But, I am definetely **_**dead**

**.**

Dinding reruntuhan gereja tua itu semakin rusak, ketika hujan timah panas berjatuhan dari sisi yang berbeda. Sekelompok orang berkumpul di balik kursi, terus membidikkan senjata mereka ke arah sesosok lelaki... yang membuat mereka tercengang dan merinding.

Mereka sudah pernah mendengar tentang kabar yang mengerikan dari atasan mereka—Danzo d'Ugy— tentang orang itu.

Orang yang menyerbu tempat persembunyian mereka sendirian, satu jam yang lalu. Semula mereka memang meremehkan lelaki itu, karena dari kejauhan mereka tidak melihat _orang_ itu membawa senjata. Dia hanya masuk ke dalam _sarang_ mereka yang merupakan bekas gereja yang cukup besar.

Saat mereka sudah siap dengan posisi dan dengan senjata masing-masing, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di bagian dalam gereja. Otomatis, bangunan itu runtuh dan membuat posisi mereka terlihat—walau asap dari ledakan itu masih melindungi mereka.

Belum sempat mereka menarik napas lega, suara tembakan beruntun memecah suasana. Para bawahan Danzo itu tidak tahu darimana peluru itu berasal. Semuanya tidak jelas.

Tertutup asap.

Suara-suara teriakan yang tertahan dan suara tembakan beruntun itu membuat mereka merasa takut.

_Manusia macam apa itu?_ batin mereka yang masih tetap dalam posisi melindungi diri sendiri.

Dalam hal bertarung seperti ini, mereka tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Mereka adalah bawahan langsung dari Danzo. Dan mereka termasuk **kelas atas **dalam organisasi kriminal milik Danzo.

Namun, gara-gara satu orang saja, mereka kalang kabut. Seorang dari mereka yakin, rekan yang lain sudah terbunuh oleh orang itu. Bahkan—entah kapan—, rekan-rekannya yang ada di sampingnya sudah berlumuran darah di bagian dadanya.

_Aku harus melapor pada Tuan Danzo._

Sebelum dia bergerak, sebuah sensasi dingin menyentuh tengkuk lehernya.

_Bastard!_

"_Where is he_?"suara dingin itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Orang di belakangnya ini benar-benar... berbahaya. Tapi, dia tidak boleh gentar demi kenaikan jabatannya di organisasi.

"_Like shit if I tell you!_"bentaknya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melawan sosok itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, bawahan Danzo itu tahu bahwa lelaki tadi sedang menyeringai. Mengapa? Karena _suhu udara di sekitarnya seakan menurun drastis._

"_Then, die._"

Suara timah panas yang keluar dari mulut pistol terdengar untuk yang terakhir kali di reruntuhan itu.

Bawahan Danzo itu tersungkur. Sebelum matanya menutup, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah lelaki bermantel hitam yang berjalan keluar dengan angkuhnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Dan, saat kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, gedung itu meledak. Membakar gedung itu dengan ganas dan membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang tak eksis lagi.

Sementara, tak jauh dari gedung yang sudah dilahap habis oleh api, lelaki bermantel hitam tadi mengirim sebuah pesan ke Inspekturnya.

**Mission : Completed**

**.**

_**I'm alive but I'm dead. I'm dying**_**, My Lady**

**.**

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke," kata Kakashi saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Di sana sedang duduk dua lelaki lain yang sedang menyeruput teh mereka.

"Hn."

"Berkat kau, sekarang Danzo pasti akan menampakkan di mana dia bersembunyi."

"..."

"Kau terlalu ceroboh, _Heer _Freckle. Seharusnya sebelum mengeksekusi mereka, kau menanyai di mana Danzo berada," sambung lelaki yang sekarang menatap langsung padanya itu.

"Heer _Slapeloosheid_," sapa Sasuke pada sesosok rambut merah yang sedang melihat daftar nama jaringan-jaringan Danzo.

"Sudahlah Gaara, yang penting mereka sudah lenyap. Dan Danzo pasti akan marah besar jika tahu orang terpercayanya telah mati di tangan Sasuke," sambung lelaki lain itu, Iruka Zauria-Voorkop

"Hm, mungkin memang begitu. Namun, tidakkah dia malah akan menyembunyikan dirinya lebih dalam lagi? Sudah dua tahun... dan keparat itu belum tertangkap juga."

Kakashi menggumam sambil mengusap dagunya. Sudah banyak cara yang dilakukannya untuk memburu Danzo, namun lelaki tua itu terlalu licik dan licin.

Iruka tersenyum sambil berkata,"Bukankah itu artinya anda kurang mampu, _Monsieour_ Kakashi?"

Kakashi terkejut—namun tak menunjukkannya, tentu. "Haha, jangan berkata terlalu jujur seperti itu, _Monsieour _Iruka."

"Paman Iruka terdengar membela_ robot_ ini," sambung Gaara.

Kakashi mendecak pelan. "Sudahlah... jangan mengatainya robot lagi. Sudah tidak perlu lagi, karena nona Naruko sudah—"

"Aku permisi."

_**.**_

_**I can't...  
I can't find where do I belong...**_

**.**

Ketiga lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa itu menoleh pada sosok tubuh proporsional yang membuka pintu kemudian keluar dengan meninggalkan bunyi **KLEK **pelan.

Punggung tegap itu semakin terlihat kesepian, semenjak nona _Weinddrass_ itu pergi ke Jerman, kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau mengantarkan kepergian majikannya itu dengan alasan ada urusan di kepolisian. Namun, baik Kakashi, Iruka dan Gaara mengerti bahwa... Sasuke tak ingin melihat Naruko pergi jauh.

Kakashi ingat betul, di hari kepergian Naruko, Sasuke mengurung diri di tempat latihan tembak. Kakashi bisa mendengar suara tembakan yang membabi buta. Dan suara pukulan yang amat keras di balik dinding yang disandarinya untuk mengintip Sasuke.

Ditinggalkannya Sasuke sendirian untuk beberapa waktu. Setengah jam kemudian, dia mendapati ruangan untuk latihan tembak itu... _hancur _dan _berantakan_.

Bekas tembakan di mana-mana, retakan besar di dinding, dan juga bekas pukulan yang kentara di meja tempat membidik itu bukti fisik yang tak terbantahkan akan suatu fakta.

Sasuke benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak menahan Naruko agar tetap berada di jangkauan pandangannya. _Dan untuk tetap berada di dekatnya._

Dan, keadaan lelaki itu semakin parah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah, ketika terakhir kali mereka berkunjung ke kediaman nona rupawan itu.

Saat mereka melihat video rekaman yang berisikan film singkat tentang kabar pewaris Weinddrass itu. Yang memberi kabar bahwa dia akan kembali ke kediamannya pada akhir bulan ini.

Saat itu, baik Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, para pelayan, tukang kebun, supir dan semua orang yang menonton video itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke—_yang akhirnya nampak_—pada wajah dingin itu.

Kedua mata yang sedikit terbelalak, dan iris mata kehitaman yang menyiratkan rasa terkejut yang tak tersembunyi. Singkatnya, lelaki ini benar-benar melepas _topeng_nya saat itu.

Namun, kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari kerumunan yang berseru gembira saat sosok pada gambar visual di televisi itu sedang tersenyum lebar. Menyapa tiap orang yang ada di hadapannya secara tak langsung tanpa terkecuali.

Nona muda itu benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang jelita. Sungguh, rupawan. Dan senyumnya makin mempesona.

Dan itulah yang membuat sang _bodyguard_ menjauh dari ruang keluarga _Weinddrass_. Karena dia telah menghancurkan janjinya dulu. Dulu sekali.

Sel-sel otaknya tersubstitusi menjadi jalinan memori yang terputar jelas dalam kepalanya. Membawanya menuju saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Jiraiya, Tuan Besar _Weinddrass_ yang memberinya jalinan takdir untuk bertemu dengan pewaris keluarga ini.

.

/

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi penjaga cucuku, _Mr. _Freckle."

"_Hm_?"

"Gadis kecil bermata safir yang ada dalam lukisan di hadapanmu itu."

"... _Fine._"

Lelaki berambut putih panjang itu berdehem dan menatap Sasuke dengan tegas. "Satu syarat—"

"Apa?"

"—jika penyamaranmu sebagai robot diketahui Naruko, maka _kontrak berakhir._ "

"_Easy_."

/

.

Dan dia merasa betapa bodohnya dia saat mengatakan, kalau meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga nona itu adalah hal yang mudah.

Nyatanya... _tidak sama sekali_.

Semakin tak mudah karena Naruko akan kembali pada akhir bulan. Delapan hari lagi. Di saat kontraknya dan Naruko telah berakhir, apa alasan yang tepat untuk menjenguk ataupun sekedar melihat bangsawan _Weinddrass_ itu?

Dia sudah bukan _bodyguard_ Naruko lagi. Kontraknya berakhir. Tepat dua belas bulan setelah keberangkatannya untuk bersekolah—ya, Sasuke menghitungnya—Naruko menelepon Sasuke lewat kantor kepolisian.

..

"_Sasuke... kau bukan robot 'kan?_"

"_..._"

"_Aku tahu. Karena kau tersenyum waktu itu... saat aku tertidur di ulang tahunku."_

"..."

"_Ah? Salah ya? Aku hanya menebak saja, hehe. Maaf ya... ya sudah. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke._"

..

Meskipun Naruko terdengar bercanda, namun bagi Sasuke tidak. Pernyataan Naruko... secara tak langsung telah menyelesaikan kontraknya dengan Jiraiya.

Dan itu semakin membuat sang _robot_ kehilangan arah hidupnya sekarang. Karena selama bersama Naruko, hidupnya hanya untuk melindungi Nona itu. Dan sekarang, apa?

Entahlah.

**.**

_**Cause you are the only one that I called **_**Home, my Lady**

**.**

Segalanya terasa berbeda sekarang.

Hari-hari yang sepi... yang dulu memang selalu menghiasi jalannya hari Sasuke—kini terasa begitu aneh. Biasanya, derap langkah penuh semangat itu selalu menemaninya. Senyum lebar itu selalu menyapanya. Suara—sedikit—cempreng namun menenangkan itu selalu akrab di telinganya.

Apalagi... mata itu.  
Sasuke menghela napas. Entah, mengapa. Dadanya terasa sesak dan... _kosong_.

_Hari ini dia pulang. Kakashi dan yang lain akan menjemputnya di _Frankfúrt.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak ingin ingat... bahwa _hari ini_ Naruko akan pulang. Dia tidak ingin... hasratnya untuk menemui nona itu terlepas tak terkendali.

Saat dia mencoba mengenyahkan _alarm hati_nya, dia melongok ke luar jendela dan menatap ke lantai bawah. Dua orang yang dikenal Sasuke keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam berwarna hitam mengkilap dan bertanda khusus pada plat nomor polisinya.

Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru.

Sasuke tak mau mengambil pusing kedatangan _dua orang penting_ itu. Dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Menuju ruangannya, dan menikmati cokelat _brandy_... yang entah mengapa tak lagi terasa enak untuknya. Ada rasa yang tidak biasanya menyuruk keluar dari perasaannya. Hatinya gelisah entah mengapa.

Dia mengacuhkan segala pikiran dan perasaannya... yang ternyata ingin memberitahukan _sesuatu _padanya.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Everything feel so different, since I am not with you**_

**.**

Nah, mari kita bahas sedikit tentang _Hyuuga _dan _Nara_.

Dua orang Jepang bawahan Kakashi itu sekarang menjadi perwakilan untuk Kepolisian bagian Jerman. Mereka berdua ditugasi untuk mengikuti operasi penumpasan pemberontakan dan berbagai macam kerusuhan di daerah sana.

Ketelitian dan kecerdasan mereka dalam mengambil tiap langkah membuat mereka menjadi salah satu _personel_ kepolisian yang paling disukai oleh Kepala Departemen Kepolisian Jerman.

Dan, Kakashi dengan senang hati menempatkan bawahannya itu di sana. Karena dengan menjalin kerja sama yang baik dengan negara lain, maka kekuatan untuk menumpas berbagai jaringan Danzo akan bertambah kuat dan luas.

Dia tahu bahwa Danzo memiliki begitu banyak jaringan. Luar Negeri pun pasti telah menjadi salah satu markas besar si Tua Licik itu.

Lelaki yang dikenal dengan _masker's trademark_ itu berasumsi bahwa Danzo tidak lagi mengincar uang dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu. Tapi kini mulai membentuk jaringan teroris yang mengancam keselamatan kota yang memiliki penghasilan melimpah.

Dengan melakukan beberapa teror bom di sentral pemerintahan, sarana transportasi dan beberapa tempat yang mencolok, Danzo akan mengirimkan sebuah surat peringatan sebelum melakukan aksi biadabnya itu.

Isi surat itu berisi ancaman yang isinya merupakan peringatan akan terjadinya ledakan bom jika pemerintah tidak memberikan uang yang mereka mau.

Ada satu kota,_ Plauén_—yang terkenal dengan produksi rendanya—yang mengacuhkan ancaman surat itu. Dan hasilnya, sebuah stasiun kereta api mengalami ledakan bom—lumayan besar— yang membuat beberapa penumpang yang menunggu keretanya datang mengalami luka-luka.

Dan ini membuat Kakashi—yang notabene sudah mengejar Danzo hampir dua tahun lamanya—geram.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja, namun Kakashi mendengar selentingan informasi dari mata-matanya bahwa salah satu kota incarannya adalah _Frankfúrt_—dalam waktu dekat ini.

Mengapa?  
Karena, di sana adalah salah satu kota sentral di mana stasiun kereta api penghubung Jerman dan kotanya berada. Namun, itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena keamanan stasiun _Frankfúrt _adalah keamanan tingkat tinggi.

Di sana sudah disiagakan dua regu keamanan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dan Kakashi tahu bahwa Naruko akan kembali pada hari ini. Dia, Gaara, Iruka dan beberapa pelayan akan menjemputnya di Stasiun _Frankfúrt_ sore ini. Maka dia akan memastikan putri tunggal teman baiknya itu akan selamat dan terlindungi.

Kakashi yang sedang menyeruput kopinya pelan—dan duduk di atas kursi empuknya—tiba-tiba mendengar suara ketukan pelan. Kakashi mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintunya masuk —setelah membenarkan maskernya—dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang ada di sana.

Dua bawahannya yang sudah dua tahun tidak kembali ke kantor ini.

Namun sepertinya kedatangan kedua polisi ini tidaklah untuk sekedar bersua ataupun bertegur sapa. Karena raut wajah mereka yang sedikit berkeringat dan... pucat.

Saat mereka berdua duduk, Hyuuga Neji yang membawa sebuah amplop surat berwarna hitam segera menyerahkan benda itu kepada Kakashi.

Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Namun, setelah melihat tatapan buka–saja–dan–kau–akan–tahu dari bawahannya, dia membuka amplop itu.

Seketika matanya terbelalak.

"_Shit_."

Dengan cepat, dia menghubungi bagian penanganan bom dan keamanan untuk segera menuju stasiun _Frankfúrt_.

Dia segera membawa pistolnya dan menyelipkan ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kedua rekan yang sedari tadi duduk pun mengisi amunisi untuk senjata mereka.

Kakashi berkata tegas. "Kita harus cepat."

Selentingan informasi yang dia dengar itu... ternyata_ benar_.

.

_**I will never let anyone hurt you, I swear  
**_

.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya melihat beberapa regu kepolisian pergi dengan terburu-buru. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seorang wanita membawa setumpuk kertas—yang diyakini Sasuke berasal dari ruangan Kakashi.

Kemudian, sebuah amplop hitam terjatuh. Dia—yang biasanya tidak terlalu mengacuhkan hal-hal seperti itu—memungut amplop itu.

Saat membaca isi surat itu, Sasuke menggeram. Pantas, daritadi dia tidak melihat Kakashi—yang biasanya mengganggunya di ruangannya. Dia segera berlari keluar dan meninggalkan surat yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

Sasuke mengambil motor khusus untuk tugasnya. Dia segera melaju dengan kecepatan tak tanggung-tanggung. "Danzo _bastard_."

\/

Yang Terhormat, Kepolisian Jerman

Telah kami tentukan target selanjutnya setelah satu tahun tak bekerja. Frankfúrt akan menjadi tempat yang indah untuk menjadi lautan api dan jeritan manusia.

Bukan hanya manusia, namun juga seorang bangsawan muda yang ternyata pulang ke rumahnya hari ini, akan menjadi tinggalan masa.

Dia akan menjadi pewaris terakhir... ah tidak, benar-benar terakhir untuk _Weinddrass_ sialan itu.

Sore ini.  
Bom jenis baru yang tidak akan terdeteksi oleh alat-alat yang kalian miliki, bodoh. Tak ada tebusan uang. Kali ini benar-benar... Aku akan memusnahkan _Weinddrass_ **sok suci itu. Hari Ini.**

_Saat kereta sang Nona datang_.

Salam.

\/

**.**

_**I am your really shield, and only yours**_

**.**

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**R/N**

Saya tegaskan, saya ini perempuan tulen. Hehe :D  
Maaf _update_ lama, biasalah anak sekolahan*plak. Makasih banyak yang TO, masih sempet-sempetnya kasih saya semangat. Makasih banyak.. saya senang T.T

Oh ya, saya sengaja tidak memberi tanda untuk **_Flashback_**, semoga kalian semua bisa mengerti bahasa implisit yang saya gunakan untuk menyatakan bahwa adegan/cerita itu adalah **_flashback. _**Dan, maaf jika _chap._ ini agak beda tata bahasanya. Membosankan mungkin? Yah, beginilah... saya sedang mencari dan mempelajari tata bahasa yang baik dan benar. Dan juga indah. *plak*

Segala kesalahan berasal dari saya, maaf ya _Minna_. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia membaca dan memberikan begitu banyak dukungan pada saya. Untuk selanjutnya, saya tidak janji bisa _update_ cepat. Karena, saya anak sekolahan kelas 2 SMA yang sedang menjalani masa-masa... _you–know–what–buddies._

Maaf reviewnya tidak saya balas semua. Tapi saya sungguh senang dan terharu... terima kasih tak akan cukup mewakili perasaan ini T.T_  
_

_Love You_. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan kasih saya semangat. Amiin

* * *

_**Special Thanks to**_** : **

**_Lady Spain, Anata Kiyoshi, Ly-chan,Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Yuna Claire V.K, Nhia, Vii-san, Takazawa Kazuki, Miyako Shirayuki, naru3, icha 22 maiden, Arale L Ryuuzaki, Misyel, Iper __darkRIAU SELAMANYA BERCAHAYA, Nana Yzch-Villa, Vanafisr, bacadoang, laysreg, Kim Kyunghe, Airi Princess D.A_, dan semua _readers, reviewers, favers, alerters_ ***peyuk kalian semua**ditabok* XD**

* * *

**

_**Ichi Rin, Hardrain**_

Ruang Tamu, 19.00-22.00 WITA

* * *

**PRAY FOR JAPAN**


	6. Sixth : Ai dhe Shpresë, Dia dan Asanya

*peluksayang buat : **Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Yuna Claire V.K, Nhia-_noona_, Arale L Ryuuzaki, Anata Kiyoshi, Hoshi No Aoi, riri-chan-_noona_, naru3, temariris, Vii-_noona_, Ayushina, Superol, Ashahi Kagari-kun** dan **semua** _pembaca_ dan _pereviews _sebelumnya. Kalian adalah semangat saya dalam membuat cerita ini :D Sayang kalian.. *hiks*

* * *

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga**

If you **hate **this pairing, If you **don't like** Sasuke with Female Naruto,** I beg you do not read it**.

* * *

.

Tuhan.  
Maaf, karena aku seenaknya memohon dan berdoa pada Engkau setelah sekian lama hal itu tak kulakukan.

Kumohon, jangan renggut ia dariku.  
Kumohon... izinkan aku menyampaikan _ini_ padanya...

Jangan ambil dia..

_._

* * *

Title **:**** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character (i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, AU , Typo (s), Gaje T^T**

Clue (s)**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 24 years old  
**Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 16 years old**

.

* * *

Hari itu... mendung. Awan gelap mulai bergerak menutupi birunya langit. Serta, suara petir yang seakan saling bersahutan. Angin mulai bertiup pelan namun terasa dingin. Seperti ingin menyampaikan seuntai pertanda.

Deru kendaraan bermotor yang sayup-sayup terdengar dalam keramaian jalan _Frankfúrt Street_ membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang menyiapkan payung mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Ya.

Frankfúrt adalah kota yang sibuk. Sebagai salah satu pusat _elite_ perbelanjaan maupun pemerintahan, memang sudah sepantasnya sering terdengar suara deru kendaraan seperti itu. Deru bising dari knalpot motor—motor pembalap, _sepertinya._

Namun, hal itu terbukti tidak benar.

Orang-orang di sana adalah orang-orang yang tertib. Yang lebih suka menunggu, daripada mengeluh. Yang lebih suka mengantri daripada menyerobot. Yang sangat patuh pada peraturan lalu lintas, serta sangat suka pada suasana yang biasa disebut damai dan tenang.

Jadi, sangat jarang—atau tidak mungkin—ada bunyi bising seperti itu. Jelas saja, para pengguna jalan memperhatikan siapa orang yang melanggar 'hukum tak tertulis' mereka.

Sebuah motor hitam berukuran besar dengan lampu yang menyala muncul dari simpangan utama jalan _Frankfúrt Street_. Belum cukup membuat banyak orang terkejut, pengendara jalan itu melanggar lampu jalan yang sedang berwarna merah. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, tentu.

Ketika dia lewat, beberapa daun mengiringi kepergiannya karena tekanan udara yang begitu kuat. Seperti saat musim gugur.

Ibu-ibu yang ada di sepanjang pinggir jalan segera menutupi mata anak-anak—terutama anak lelaki—mereka dengan kedua tangan. Berharap agar penerus mereka tidak ugal-ugalan seperti pengendara barusan. Sedangkan pengendara lain tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya memandang heran pada orang tadi.

_Gila, atau sinting?_ pikir mereka.

Namun, seandainya mereka tahu dan mengerti apa yang membuat si pengendara yang mengenakan helm hitam itu sampai melanggar aturan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikir begitu. Para ibu pun pasti berharap putra mereka memiliki sifat seperti si pengendara '_ugal-ugalan'_ tadi.

Yah, mungkin. Itu hanya pendapat. _Opini_.

Tapi, untuk seorang polisi sepertinya, melanggar aturan lalu lintas—yang sudah menjadi pelajaran dasarnya—adalah suatu hal yang sangat memalukan. Merendahkan profesionalismenya, yang selama ini selalu dijaganya tanpa ampun.

Mengertilah.

Si pengendara itu kini sedang tak dapat memikirkan apapun, bahkan peraturan dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Dia hanya tahu, dia harus _ke sana_. Atau semuanya terlambat.  
Dan semuanya akan hilang tanpa dapat kembali.

.  
.

"Inspektur, kami sudah memeriksa bagian atas dekat loket. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan!"

"Lapor! Semua orang di lantai dua sudah dievakuasi dan dipindahkan ke luar!"

"Ada beberapa orang mencurigakan yang membawa sesuatu, Tuan. Mereka sudah diamankan dan diinvestigasi."

"Saat ini, semua aman, Inspektur."

Begitu banyak laporan mengisi otak Kakashi sekarang. Stasiun tersibuk di kota ini membuat kepalanya yang tidak suka memikirkan banyak hal itu merasa pusing. Namun, dia sadar. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk pusing, sekarang.

Keadaan dan keamanan di sini adalah prioritas untuknya. Untuk mereka.

Menghirup udara sejenak, Kakashi berkata pada rekannya. "Tetap waspada. Si licik itu pasti telah bersiap-siap. Jaga keamanan di bagian yang mungkin akan menjadi target Danzo dan segera evakuasi penumpang maupun yang lain."

"Siap!"

"Kita tidak boleh merasa tenang sekarang."

"Baik, Inspektur!"

"Kembali ke tugas kalian, sekarang. _Stay logic,and think underpressure_."

"_Yes_!"

Setelah rekan-rekannya bubar, lelaki itu mendongak dan melihat jadwal kedatangan kereta. Dia memicingkan mata dan mendapati bahwa salah satu kereta yang ditunggunya akan segera datang dalam sepuluh menit. Kakashi segera menuju pos pemeriksaan untuk memberi tahu informasi lanjutan untuk temannya.

Lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu bawahannya. Rupanya, darah bangsawan tidak membuat keramahannya itu luntur. Si polisi yang tadi, menyadari kehadiran pimpinannya dan segera mengangguk kecil—tanda penghormatan.

Kakashi membalas anggukan tadi dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

Lelaki berambut kecoklatan tadi tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Dia menanyakan bagaimana langkah selanjutnya dalam tindak evakuasi anak-anak dan manula."

"Iya, benar, Tuan."

"Hm, lalu saranmu apa, _Monsieur_ Iruka?"

"Di dekat sini, ada sebuah gereja dan klinik berobat. Lebih bijak untuk mengevakuasi mereka ke sana. Karena kebanyakan manula tidak terlalu tahan dengan kebisingan maupun kepanikan seperti ini." Iruka menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Anak-anak pun begitu. Tangisan mereka nanti, secara tak langsung akan mengganggu konsentrasi para polisi dalam pencarian bom. Dan, lewat klinik kita dapat berjaga, siapa tahu para manula itu merasa sakit tiba-tiba ataupun yang lain."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya. Jalan pikirannya yang tenang dan tepat itu membuat Kakashi merasa kagum pada bangsawan tingkat atas itu.

"_Good_," bisik Kakashi pelan. Iruka tersenyum lagi dan si polisi tadi mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu karena dia pintar membaca situasi.

"Bagaimana di dalam sana?" tanya Iruka.

"Sudah terkendali. Beberapa orang yang mencurigakan telah ditangkap, dan daerah gerbong kereta telah dikosongkan. Sekarang... hanya tinggal menunggu."

"Naruko?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi, keretanya sampai."

Iruka menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Semoga Tuhan melindungi."

"Ya," lirih Kakashi sambil mengangguk.

.  
.

Sesosok lelaki yang terlihat sedang memarkir motor besar, melepas helm hitamnya dan segera berlari ke dalam stasiun yang padat itu.

Begitu banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Polisi, pemadam kebakaran, dan beberapa mobil _ambulance_ serta mobil pemadam disiagakan di sana. Dia segera mengirim pesan pada Kakashi lewat ponselnya.

**Where?**

Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk hingga membuat getaran kecil pada ponsel tadi.

**Security, of course.**

Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah pos keamanan yang dimaksud Kakashi tadi. Setelah menemukannya, dia masuk dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Namun, tetap tenang di luar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kakashi?"

"Kau selalu tak sopan, Sasuke."

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menggeram pelan. "Aku bertanya padamu."

"Sejauh ini aman. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana licinnya Danzo itu."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang terasa berkeringat sekarang. Dia mendesis geram. "Aku _tidak akan_ memaafkan si brengsek itu."

Iruka yang sedang mengamati daerah stasiun lewat kamera, tiba-tiba berseru pelan. "Ada."

Kakashi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara Iruka. Iruka menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemas. "Ada tas hitam, di kursi tunggu dekat rel."

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa? Aku ingat sekali tak ada apa-apa di sana tadi! Daerah itu terlarang di masuki sejak dua jam lalu." seru Kakashi murka.

Sasuke hanya diam. Mencoba mencerna ucapan penuh geram Kakashi. _Hanya ada satu kesimpulan_.

Iruka berbisik seakan mendengar pikiran Sasuke. "Mungkinkah, ada polisi palsu?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Tinggal lima menit, sebelum kereta itu sampai."

**DEG**

Tanpa dikomando, Sasuke bergegas menuju area yang Iruka lihat tadi. Dia cukup mengenal stasiun ini, dia yakin benar bahwa tempat itu adalah area Stasiun I atau pemberhentian pertama untuk kereta yang datang.

Dia berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan larangan maupun ucapan dari orang lain untuk tidak mendekati area itu.

Sasuke menemukannya. **Tas itu.**

Dengan hati-hati, dia membuka resleting milik tas tersebut. Dia punya cukup pengalaman untuk menjinakkan bom. Jadi, dia merasa aman untuk membuka tas itu.

Setelah berkutat lama, karena takut membuat 'bom' yang diyakini ada dalam tas itu tiba-tiba meledak, Sasuke berhasil membuka dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam tas.

Sebuah kotak kecil, namun Sasuke sangat mengerti bahwa itu adalah sebuah bom. Dia segera mengecek jenis apa bom ini. Ada bunyi **Tik-Tik** yang Sasuke yakini sebagai pengatur waktu meledak. Dia tidak takut mendekati bom itu. Yang dia takut hanya... _itu._

Saat dia sedang memeriksa struktur bom itu, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara khas yang dikeluarkan dari si _ular besi_. Dia sangat tahu, bahwa jarak alat transportasi dengan stasiun ini sudah dekat. Dekat sekali.

Dengan cepat, dia menghubungi Kakashi dan menyuruhnya untuk memperketat penjagaan. Dan Sasuke memberi kode bahwa tas tadi memang berisi bom. Dan usaha penjinakan sedang dilakukan.

Dia tidak boleh lengah, tidak boleh.

_Tinggal sedikit lagi_. Seutas kabel berwarna merah dan biru menjadi kabel terakhir yang harus diputus olehnya.

Setetes keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Sungguh, rasanya tegang dan gugup. Biasanya si _robot_ ini tak pernah merasakan hal ini saat menjinakkan bom besar sekalipun.

Namun, hal ini _lain_.

Meski sama saja dalam hal keselamatan banyak orang, tapi berbeda. Di banyak orang itu ada Nonanya. Majikannya. Orang yang penting baginya.

Dan itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa susah digerakkan.

Setelah kabel tadi terputus, detak benda itu berhenti. Sasuke hanya menghapus keringat di pelipisnya sebelum meletakkan benda tadi ke atas kursi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati sudah banyak polisi dan satuan keamanan lain yang berjaga di sekitar terminal kedatangan kereta.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menghela napas, benda tadi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kertas—seperti pemanggang roti yang mengeluarkan roti saat sudah matang—di hadapan Sasuke.

_**Gotcha**_**, Sasuke. Kau bodoh, jika mengira bom ini yang akan kugunakan. Dalam lima detik setelah kereta datang, kau akan melihat apa yang kau lihat... saat kau menghancurkan kaki tanganku dulu. Nikmati, kematian Nonamu.**

Bunyi khas kereta itu semakin dekat, dan akhirnya kereta itu berhenti dengan perlahan tanpa tahu ada situasi apa yang menunggunya.

"BOM INI PALSU!" teriak Sasuke pada Kakashi dan polisi lainnya.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1  
.**

Ular besi yang semula tadi berbentuk kokoh, mewah dan eksis, sekarang... hancur lebur. Meninggalkan kepulan asap, rongsokan besi yang luluh karena panas. Dan beberapa polisi terlempar jauh karena efek ledakan bom berkekuatan besar itu.

Tiba-tiba, dari pengeras suara stasiun, ada suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kakashi. "_**Goodbye, people. Farewell**_ _**Miss**_** Weinddrass**."

Sasuke langsung mengenali suara tadi sebagai suara orang itu. _Danzo_.

Dengan cepat dia berlari dan menuju pusat informasi yang diyakininya sebagai tempat untuk menyiarkan pengumuman—seperti yang dilakukan oleh Danzo tadi. Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke berlari segera mengikutinya.

Dia sungguh tahu, sifat bawahannya itu.

Bila dia sudah berniat, maka segala cara akan dilakukan untuk mewujudkan niat itu. Jika dia sudah bertekad untuk membunuh Danzo, segala cara akan dilakukannya.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Di bagian kanan paling ujung lantai dua ada ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai ruang informasi. Dengan tak sabar, dibukanya pintu masuk menuju ruangan itu. Mata hitamnya menatap nyalang sekeliling ruangan yang cukup besar itu, mencari sosok yang harus dihabisinya saat itu juga.

Dia melihat jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela itu. Ada sekelebat mantel hitam yang terlihat di atas atap stasiun yang datar itu.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Sasuke menembakkan pelurunya ke arah sosok itu. Seakan bisa melihat arah peluru itu, lelaki bermantel itu menghindar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap penuh benci dan amarah ke arah sosok itu.

"Hallo, Sasuke."

**DOR!**

Lelaki tadi hanya meloncat ke belakang untuk menghindari timah panas itu. "Kau barbar sekali."

"Danzo," desisnya. Dia tetap mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Danzo sambil meloncat ke luar untuk mendekati _mangsanya_ itu.

"Hmmh. Membosankan sekali. Kemana kau yang jenius itu, Sasuke?"

**DOR!**

Sasuke semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada lelaki tua yang entah mengapa masih gesit itu. Tapi dia tidak akan lengah, dia harus membunuh Danzo. Harus.

"Kau tak bisa diajak bicara, ya? Aku heran mengapa si _Weinddrass_ bodoh itu mau menjadikanmu _bodyguard_nya."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meloncat dan segera mencengkram leher Danzo. Mulut pistol menempel erat di dada Danzo. Danzo mengerjap saat merasakan sensasi dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya.

_Sejak kapan... ?_

Timah panas menembus dada itu dan membuat sosok yang tadi dapat tertawa mengejek tadi tersungkur. Suara khas dari letupan peluru itu menjadi penutup masa dari Danzo. Membuat Sasuke melepaskan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Ingin dia tersenyum karena telah membunuh lelaki brengsek ini. Ingin dia merasa lega karena telah melenyapkan pengganggu terbesar bagi Nonanya. Dia lega karena satu-satunya orang yang dapat membahayakan nonanya sudah lenyap.

_Nona itu pun telah pergi, _Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terguncang. Pistol yang sedari tadi tergenggam di tangan kanannya terlepas begitu saja dan terjatuh ke bawah. Sasuke terduduk.

Dia menggenggam dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa benar-benar sakit kali ini. Hatinya sakit... napasnya sesak.

Dia gagal. Dia tidak berhasil. Dia terlambat. Lagi-lagi dia gagal melindungi orang yang penting. Apa untungnya untuknya yang berhasil membunuh Danzo sekarang? Naruko pun telah pergi.

"Nona..."

Bibirnya bergetar menyebut sosok yang kini telah pergi bersama kepulan asap di lantai bawah. Yang lenyap dalam rongsokan kereta itu. Yang hilang eksistensinya sekarang.

Dia tahu, sekarang tidak hujan. Sangat ada rasa basah yang menitik di tangan kirinya. Memberi deskrip nyata dari embun pagi di jas hitamnya dan memenuhi wajah pucat miliknya. Membuat mata hitamnya menutup erat, seakan ingin melepaskan segala tetesan air di sana. Dia tidak peduli apapun lagi. Dia tidak mau peduli.

"Naruko." Satu lirihan kecil terdengar lagi. Terdengar pahit, bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Seperti yang terdengar oleh Kakashi yang—entah kapan—berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Kakashi menggenggam erat bahu Sasuke tetapi Sasuke menepisnya cepat. Dengan pelan, lelaki bermasker itu berbisik lirih pada sang robot. "Sasuke... _she's alive._"

**To Bo Continued  
**

* * *

**Review Reply :**

* **riri-chan** : _noona_! sudah lama tidak ngobrol, uhuhu rindu T.T iya.. memang agak berat, sesuai suasana cerita gitu ne :D uhhm, begitu ya? rin kira kalau terpaut 8 tahun bisa dibilang pedophil ^^a Makasih banyak infonya, riri-_noona_. Semoga menikmati chapter ini :D *ps : rin panggil _noona_ ngga papa? _noona_ itu kakak perempuan dalam Korean-ssii :D

***naru3** : maafkan rin yang tak bisa memenuhi update kilat permintaan naru-san T,T semoga chapter ini disukai naru-san.. amiin :D makasih banyak reviewnya :D

***temariris** : oh ya? dan saya juga sangat iri pada sang _Young Lady_ itu, hehe XD saya suka Sasuke naik motor, gagah kelihatannya *blush* syukurlah kalau temariris-san suka :D makasih banyak reviewnya! have a nice read, ne :D

***Vii no Kitsune**: makasih banyak reviewnya, _noona_ T.T iya, alurnya rin cepetin.. kalau dilambatin jadi ngga enak sama yang nunggu kata tamat. ehehe. rin panggil Vii-san _noona_ ngga papa, ne? kalian seperti figur kakak bagi rin :) Makasih banyak ne T.T

**( Minna, yang punya akun sudah saya balas lewat si akang PM :D Terima kasih pun takkan cukup menggambarkan rasa senang rin.. uhuhu.. *lebay*)**

* * *

Segala kekurangan ada pada saya, Minna. Maka, tolong beritahu saya salahnya di mana ya? Semoga ada yang mau :D ufufu

Saya sangat sadar kalau chapter ini pendek, tapi kalau langsung di chapter ini penyelesaiannya kan ngga enak.. nabrak-nabrak gitu, hehe *plak*

_Mind to review, please?_ Saya suka review, karena itu pemberi semangat dalam menulis ^^

Salam Sayang,  
Rin


	7. Seventh : E Re Pengesë , Penghalang Baru

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga**

If you **hate **this pairing, If you **don't like** Sasuke with Female Naruto,** I beg you do not read it**.

* * *

.

Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata.  
Aku bukan pula seorang yang bisa seenaknya mengumbar kata sayang pun cinta.

Tapi, lihatlah mataku.  
Yang hanya dan selalu tertuju padamu, selalu.

Tataplah aku, agar dirimu yakin dan mengerti... bahwa aku menyayangimu.

.

* * *

Title **:**** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character (i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, AU , Typo (s), Gaje T^T**

Clue (s)**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 24 years old  
**Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 16 years old**

* * *

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung saat mendengar Kakashi berkata bahwa Naruko masih hidup.

Kakashi menjawab dengan pelan seakan dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Namun, sinar lega tak dapat disembunyikan dari matanya. "_Like what I said, she's still alive_."

"_Make it clear_! Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu! Kereta itu hancur lebur, dan kau bisa mengatakan dia masih hidup? _You such a fool_!"

Kakashi terlihat menghela napas dan mengacak rambut peraknya. Sasuke geram karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh inspekturnya itu. "Jelas— "

"Sasuke... Naruko tidak naik kereta itu,—"

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi berasal.

"—tidak ada yang naik kereta itu." Ah, kepala Sasuke semakin terasa berat. Untuk sekarang, entah kenapa rasanya kali ini dia tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke memandang wajah yang memiliki luka menyilang di wajah lelaki yang bersuara tadi. "Oh, _please..._ _explain it_." Iruka menarik napas pelan sebelum menjelaskan. Wajahnya memerah karena habis berlari dari lantai bawah. Berita ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa lega.

"_Monsieur_ Neji dan Shikamaru berhasil menghubungi kepolisian untuk memperingatkan ancaman bom di _Frankfúrt_ dan pihak kepolisian bergegas menghubungi stasiun untuk membatalkan keberangkatan."

Namun, Monsieur Shikamaru memiliki ide untuk membuat Danzo mengira bahwa rencananya itu berhasil. Jadi, dia memerintahkan seorang masinis untuk menjalankan kereta ini dengan jaminan bahwa dia pasti selamat.

Menurut analisisnya, bagian yang akan terkena dampak bom yang paling besar adalah gerbong ekslusif tempat para bangsawan, karena dia mengincar Naruko. Sedangkan gerbong itu adalah gerbong paling belakang, dan tempat masinis adalah di depan.

Dan rencana itu dijalankan dengan sangat baik." Iruka mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan wajah lega dan senang. Dia berbisik pelan. "Danzo sudah mati sekarang."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada Iruka. Kakashi pun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, seakan ingin mempercayai hal yang sepertinya tidak masuk akal ini.

"... mana?"

Iruka menatap Sasuke yang tertunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya itu. "Ya?"

"Di mana Naruko?"

Iruka tersenyum. "Di rumahnya... baru saja sampai bersama _Monsieur_ Neji."

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Sasuke bergegas meloncat turun dari atap tempat dia membunuh Danzo tadi. Aksinya yang nekat itu membuat beberapa polisi dan warga sipil yang ada di bawah terkejut. Namun, lelaki beriris mata segelap batu obsidian itu tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Dia tidak bisa... ah, bukan. Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal lain kecuali _dia._Ya, hanya dia.

Dengan cepat dilarikannya kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar stasiun Frankfúrt itu. Dia bergegas menuju motornya, dan lagi-lagi... memacu motor hitamnya itu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, di jalan Frankfúrt yang damai, tenang dan tertib. Dengan tatapan takjub dan heran dari para pengguna jalan, seperti pada pertama kali dia menuju kota ini.

.

.

Biasanya, waktu untuk sampai ke kediaman Weinddrass menggunakan mobil, akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam dari kota Frankfúrt. Namun, catatan waktu itu tidak berlaku lagi saat Sasuke Gorria–Freckle menghabiskan waktu hanya lima belas menit, dengan menggunakan motornya untuk tiba di kediaman _Weinddrass_.

Gerbang utama telah dibuka oleh dua pengawal yang tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Sasuke segera meletakkan motornya di depan beranda depan. Dia dapat mendengar suara riuh di dalam kastil itu. Sebelum memasuki ruang keluarga, Sasuke menarik napas. Dia takut apa yang didengarnya ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Sungguh.

Dia takut, suara manis yang samar-samar didengarnya ini hanyalah khayalannya semata. Namun, dia menguatkan hatinya. Dikepalkannya sebelah tangannya, dan tangan satunya beralih mendorong pintu besar itu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, dia mendapati sosok itu. Gadis itu. _Lady_nya.

Para pelayan dan seluruh orang yang bekerja di kastil itu memeluk tubuh gadis cantik yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Wajah gadis itu semakin manis dan cantik. Rambut pirangnya sekarang sudah sepunggung. Ikal, dan keemasan.

Mata itu, yang dulu penuh dengan kilat semangat dan hangat. Kini bertambah sinar ramahnya, serta penuh keanggunan .

Sasuke terpaku.

Seperti tersadar, gadis cantik yang sedang bergantian memeluk 'bibi dan pamannya' itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok bermantel hitam yang berdiri diam di depan pintu. Sebuah senyum lebar tak dapat ditahannya untuk diberikan pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Gadis cantik itu menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan 'permisi' untuk keluar dari kerumunan _keluarga_nya itu. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah pelindungnya itu.

Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tegang itu.

"Sasu... aku pulang..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Sasuke meraih pelan jemari Naruko yang ada di sisi wajahnya. Kehangatan yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Dia menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan itu. Sensasi dingin yang lama tak dirasakan Naruko kini menyebar begitu cepat saat Sasuke meraih tangannya. Matanya terasa panas, dan entah mengapa dia ingin _menangis_.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nona," suara itu datar tapi terasa begitu lembut di telinga Naruko. Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangan Naruko ke arah bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

Lama... dan lembut.

Ingin meyakini bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini adalah nyata. Bahwa semua yang terjadi beberapa waktu di stasiun tadi hanyalah mimpi. Ah tidak, kejadian di stasiun itu memang nyata, karena Danzo sekarang sudah benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini.

Tanpa eksistensi lagi.

Beberapa saat setelah menikmati lembutnya tangan nonanya, Sasuke menyadari jemari Naruko bergetar pelan. Dia mendapati Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Mata birunya terpejam menahan bulir air mata yang memaksa untuk menyeruak keluar. Dia bahagia... sungguh bahagia sampai dia tak kuasa menahan tangis dan isaknya.

Karena dia tahu apa yang sudah lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini lakukan untuk_nya_.  
Karena dia tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan seorang Sasuke untuk melindungi diri_nya_. Karena dia tahu... betapa banyak hal yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk nona_nya_, dia sendiri.

"Nona, jangan menangis," lirih Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap hilang bulir air mata di sisi wajah berkulit karamel itu. Naruko hanya menggeleng sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Memintanya untuk terus menyentuh sisi wajahnya seperti itu. Gadis cantik itu menyentuhkan sisi wajahnya dengan jemari putih milik Sasuke.

Naruko terlalu rindu dengan lelaki yang menjaganya ini.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu ikut menangis melihat kedua sosok yang terlihat begitu rindu satu sama lain itu. Mereka semua tahu, kalau dua sosok itu saling menyayangi, saling menjaga dan mendukung dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka semua tahu kalau mereka _saling mencintai_. Dan mereka yakin, tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu di kediaman ini, kecuali... sang _bodyguard _itu sendiri.

Sang _bodyguard_ yang membentengi hatinya, dan mengunci perasaannya. Terus merapalkan kata dalam otaknya agar dia tak lupa bahwa dia tak boleh memiliki perasaan lebih jauh untuk nonanya. Karena... mereka berdua hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Menurutnya.

Dan pikiran itu seakan menyadarkan Sasuke atas perbuatannya. Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan tangannya dari jemari dan sisi wajah Naruko. Wajah putihnya terlihat pias. Tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar, seakan apa yang dilakukannya tadi adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menatap nanar pada _lady_nya itu. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa kosong. Padahal, beberapa waktu tadi ada rasa yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Membuatnya begitu sesak, dan... senang.

"No—"

"Naruko!"

Gadis manis itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati paman serta sepupunya di sana. "Paman! Kak Gaara!" serunya sambil berlari dan memeluk dua sosok itu erat.

Gaara dan Iruka membalas pelukan dari keluarga mereka itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kalau mereka masih belum bisa percaya apa yang ada di hadapan mereka ini adalah sosok yang nyata.

"Naruko... _i'm worrying about you_," lirih Iruka sambil menyentuh pipi Naruko. Naruko sedikit menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja, Paman' pada Iruka.

Meski Gaara tak berkata apa-apa, Naruko mengerti kalau sosok 'kakak' untuknya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Sekilas, Naruko mengecup pipi Iruka dan Gaara bergantian.

"_I'm fine, really_."

Iruka tersenyum lega. "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada kami, Naruko."

"Benar sekali Nona!" seru seluruh pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu.

Naruko yang terlihat sedikit ragu menatap Neji dan Shikamaru yang bersandar di dekat jendela besar ruangan keluarga ini. Melihat tatapan dari pewaris Weinddrass itu, Neji segera mendekati nona muda itu.

"Ya, Nona?"

"Boleh aku menceritakan semua pada mereka?" tanya Naruko penuh harap.

Neji mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, silakan saja Nona."

"_Merci, Monsieour_."

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Dan Naruko segera dikerumuni orang-orang yang ingin mendengar ceritanya. Shikamaru hanya menguap, Neji mengarahkan pandangannya ke taman mawar milik keluarga bangsawan ini, dan Kakashi, Iruka serta Gaara ikut menyimak cerita Naruko sambil menikmati teh _Earl Grey_ segar yang langsung dipetik dari kebun belakang milik keluarga ini.

Begitu asyiknya mereka menyimak cerita Naruko, sampai tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada satu sosok yang hilang dari ruangan itu. Sosok yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi di antara kerumunan orang yang duduk di sekitar Naruko.

_Yes.  
He is_ Sasuke Gorria-Freckle.

.

Setelah puas mendengarkan cerita Naruko, para pelayan, koki, tukang kebun, dan sopir pun kembali ke pekerjaan mereka setelah membelalak kagum atas ide dari rekan Inspektur Kakashi—Neji dan Shikamaru—yang mengagumkan. Satu pertanyaan tercetak jelas di benak mereka.

'Bagaimana bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?'  
Menangkap seorang teroris bernama Danzo dengan _menipunya_. Semua orang tahu, Danzo itu lebih licin daripada seekor belut sekalipun. Dia _ahlinya_ dalam bidang tipu-menipu.

Namun, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, dia pasti akan terjatuh juga kan? Begitulah yang terjadi pada lelaki tua picik, licik dan haus kekuasaan itu.

Mati.

Yah, kembali pada keadaan pewaris tunggal keluarga Weinddrass. Dia sedang berjalan pelan di koridor menuju beranda depan. Sedari tadi dia mencari Sasuke, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Dia sudah mencarinya ke kamarnya, ke ruang makan, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Nona muda itu hanya heran mengapa _mantan_ bodyguardnya itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sasuke... di mana kau?" tanya Naruko sambil menoleh ke kaca besar yang ada di sampingnya. Saat melihat ke arah luar—ke arah taman mawar ibunya—Naruko memicingkan matanya. Dia melihat sesosok bermantel hitam duduk di kursi taman yang ada di bawah pohon.

Naruko sedikit berlari saat menemukan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, rasanya rindu sekali pada Sasuke. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, namun baginya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap hangat meski luarnya 'dingin luar biasa'. Tetap penuh rasa loyal dan rasa melindungi.

Setelah sampai di pintu depan, Naruko membukanya perlahan agar dapat menuju taman mawar milik ibunya—yang tentunya miliknya juga.

Sasuke membelakanginya, dan membuat Naruko tersenyum lebar. Sedikit mengendap, nona beriris mata safir itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lelaki tampan yang sedang tertunduk itu. Ada niat dalam hatinya ingin membuat 'penjaganya' itu terkejut. Dengan pelan, kedua tangannya menuju pundak Sasuke. Sebelum dia sempat menepuk pundak Sasuke, tangan dingin milik lelaki Freckle itu menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"..."

Naruko mendengus. Sungguh hal yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang bangsawan, apalagi dia seorang gadis. Tapi, hei. Kita sedang membicarakan gadis dari Weinddrass yang terkenal dengan sikap dan sifat uniknya itu. Gadis bangsawan yang nampaknya tidak terikat aturan untuk 'sesama bangsawan' itu.

Dia selalu memelihara sifat jujur miliknya di tengah kepekatan penuh kebohongan yang identik dengan keluarga bangsawan lain. Dan itu yang membuatnya _berbeda_.

"Kau curang, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruko. "Anda terlalu ceroboh, Nona."

Naruko membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mendudukkan diri di samping _bodyguard_nya itu. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar yang menguar begitu kuat di sana. Cahaya matahari sore membuat kerlipan air pancuran yang mengalir di tengah-tengah taman itu terlihat begitu berkilauan.

"Aku rindu sekali pada rumah."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Di sana, memang semuanya baik padaku. Ada nona dari keluarga _Rozë, Me erëza, Tórp, __V__erdhë_ dan banyak lagi. Guru-guru dan pengurus asrama semuanya ramah dan baik. Tapi aku tetap saja rindu rumah, dan semua orang di dalamnya dan—"

Naruko yang sedari tadi berbicara sambil menatap kumpulan bunga di depannya itu, kini mengarahkan matanya ke mata obsidian milik Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lebar. "—tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertegun. Dia sudah tahu sifat majikannya yang terlalu jujur itu. Dia tahu. Tapi, kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan Naruko tadi... benar-benar membuatnya _bereaksi_.

Sebelah tangan putih itu segera menutup separuh wajahnya. Dia merasa wajahnya terasa panas sekarang, dan jantungnya mengirimkan detak-detak yang lebih kencang dan keras daripada biasanya.

_Lagi-lagi._

"Sasuke? _Bist du okay_—apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruko memandang Sasuke khawatir dan mencoba menyentuh keningnya dengan tangannya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan berhasil menormalkan sikapnya yang terlihat tidak wajar itu. "_Ja, __Fräulein_—iya, Nona."

Naruko mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Sasuke. Kadang, yang terlihat seperti orang yang lebih tua adalah Naruko. Karena dia mengerti bagaimana cara menenangkan dan menormalkan perasaan orang lain yang sedang gundah maupun tak tenang. Dan, Sasuke merasa... _nyaman_.

"Aa, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau... tahu, besok ulang tahunku yang ke-17 kan?"

"Tentu."

Gadis cantik itu terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat ragu untuk berkata. "Kau... ingat janjimu padaku?"

**Deg**

Berusaha menormalkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah hampir malam, Nona. Mari masuk."

Naruko menepis tangan Sasuke yang terulur di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan rasa tak suka yang kentara. "Kau lupa?"

Sasuke ingat hal itu. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa janji yang telah dibuatnya bersama orang lain—terlebih janji dengan majikannya. Tapi, dia tahu... tidak seharusnya dia membuat janji seperti itu pada majikannya. Majikannya yang masih murni dan polos, seperti _lady_nya sekarang ini.

Dan dia tahu, dia mengerti. Dia mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak pantas sama sekali untuk melakukan hal itu. Bahkan sekarang, dia mulai merasa tidak pantas untuk berada di dekat gadis bangsawan Weinddrass ini. Tidak pantas untuk menjaganya lagi, karena dia sudah mulai sadar kalau ada perasaan terlarang yang tumbuh dalam lubuk hatinya.

Untuk majikannya.

Dan dia mengerti, orang yang sekarang ada di dekatnya itu... tidak _mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya_.

"..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu termangu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri mematung. Semula dia yakin bahwa Sasuke akan mengingat janji mereka. Walau waktu yang cukup lama memisahkan mereka, dia yakin... _bodyguard_nya itu akan mengingat dan memenuhi janjinya. Bagi Naruko, janjinya dengan Sasuke itu adalah hal yang sakral.

Karena, untuk seorang bangsawan—seperti yang diajarkan kakek dan orangtuanya—mengikat janji dengan orang lain adalah hal yang suci. Apalagi berkaitan dengan perasaan. Naruko meringis.

_Mungkin Sasuke hanya menganggap janji itu sebagai candaan semata. _

Ada beribu rasa yang bergumul dalam hati Naruko. Marah, sedih, dan segala perasaan negatif berkumpul dan membentuk satu rasa.

_Kecewa_.

Sosok gadis itu berdiri dengan pelan—seakan dia akan jatuh—dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Dia menunduk dan tidak memandang Sasuke lagi. Wajah rupawannya yang semula berbinar ceria itu sekarang berubah 180 derajat. Raut wajah gadis itu... _menyendu_.

Sasuke terpaku.

Dia sengaja tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Dia tidak mau membuat hatinya berharap lebih saat melihat raut wajah gembira dari Naruko saat dia berkata 'tentu saja'. Dia berpikir, cukuplah hanya dia yang memendam perasaan ini dan menyimpannya. Dia tidak mau menyusahkan nonanya itu dengan perasaannya.

Tapi mengapa... melihat Naruko yang berjalan dalam diam tadi malah membuatnya merasa _sesak_?

Apa yang salah?

.

.

Di ruang makan, Iruka mendapati Naruko duduk tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Paman Naruko itu pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruko dan menyentuh lembut kepalanya.

Gadis beriris mata safir itu menoleh. "Paman."

"Kenapa tidak kau makan?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dia tidak memiliki nafsu untuk makan, bahkan melakukan yang lain. Dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang.

Melihat perasaan keponakannya yang sedang tak baik itu, Iruka mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, besok malam pesta ulang tahunmu, Naruko."

Gadis cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Iruka semakin bingung bagaimana memperbaiki suasana hati Naruko—yang terlihat sangat buruk itu. Lelaki dengan nama keluarga Voorkop itu kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya pelan seakan baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang bagus.

Dia berjalan menuju tasnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia mengambil sebuah foto buram dan tersenyum lebar.

"Naru... kau ingat siapa ini?"

"... Kiba?"

Iruka mengangguk senang. "Benar, kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, Paman," lirih Naruko.

Paman Naruko itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruko dengan lembut. "Dia akan kemari besok, saat pesta ulang tahunmu."

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruko. Wajahnya yang muram tadi berubah merona senang.

"Ya. Dia akan datang sebagai tunanganmu."

Naruko terkejut. Rona senang tadi berubah menjadi pucat— lagi. Dia tergagap seakan apa yang dikatakan pamannya tadi hanya lelucon belaka. "... A-apa?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

***balasan review***

***naru3** : alhamdulillah :D iya, dia masih hidup.. kalau dia mati, Sasuke merana. *plak* maaf atas lambatnya update.. semoga masih bersedia membacanya, naru3-san T.T Makasih banyak reviewnya.. saya senang :')

***Aoirhue Kazune** : maaf sekali karena updateannya molor.. saya sedang stag ide, Kazune-san :( uhuhu.. makasih banyak reviewnya, semoga masih mau baca. :((

***Yuna Claire V.K** : saya juga tertipu.. *plak* iya, sukurin deh danzonya udah K.O *plak* maaf updatenya lama.. ide saya macet. uhuhuhu.. semoga masih mau baca, Yuna-san. Makasih reviewnya.. dan makasih semangatnya :") maaf sekali..

***zaivenee** : uwaah! zaive-san.. lama tak jumpa.. uhuhu, makasih.. makasih banyak :( maaf tak dapat memenuhi request untuk update kilat. ide saya macet, dan laptop saya rusak. dan saya jatuh cinta sama SiBum :'(( maaf, zaive-san.. semoga masih berminat baca .. makasih banyak reviewnya ya :') dan maaf ..

***ayushina** : mungkin chap depan baru tamat. maaf, ayu-san.. updatekilat tak bisa dipenuhi :( maaf dan makasih banyak.. semoga masih ada yang baca cerita ini :(

***mik** : iya. masih :) makasih sudah review ya :'') maaf atas lambatnya update..

***Ren-Mi3 Novanta** : iya, Naru masih hidup, Ren-san.. uhuhu, maaf lambat updatenya. makasih sudah baca dan ninggalin saya review. makasih atas semangatnya :")

***Anata Kiyoshi** : um, naru is okay.. but sorry, i can't fulfill your wish.. saya memang lambat dalam hal update kalau udah macet ide :( makasih banyak Anata-san. Semoga msih mau baca :'(

***Nhia-eonnie** : *hug* Eonnie! *nangis* maaf.. maaf kalau updatenya lama.. saya macet ide, laptop sempet rusak, dan ide lagi jalan untuk fandom screenplays. maafkan saya yang mengecewakan eonnie.. maaf

***Viezukha potter** : terima kasih banyak Vie-san.. maaf saya tidak bisa update kilat :( *nangis*

***riri-eonnie** : *hug* mianhamnida, eonnie. saya lambat sekali updatenya.. uhuhu.. saya tahu SuJu eonnie.. TVXQ itu yang ada Yunho sama Changmin itu ya, eonnie? Anyway.. mianhamnida, dan gomawo.. :(( uhuhuhu *nangis*

***vanadisr** : makasih.. makasih banyak.. maaf sudah mengecewakan vana-san dengan update yang begitu lambat ini.. maaf..

***uchi hayui chan** : sebelumnya, saya ucapkan makasih sekali uchi-san.. iya, di kereta itu ngga ada penumpangnya, kecuali masinis yang diselamatkan sama kepolisian. begitu.. lalu untuk request, saya sedang mengusahakannya uchi-san.. maaf, karena ide saya sedang banyak di fandom screenplays.. uhuhu *nangislagi* terima kasih atas fave, review, semangat dan semuanya.. maaf mengecewakan :(

***Superol** : lama sekali saya tidak melihat anda.. makasih banyak sudah mampir :") tapi maaf, updatenya lama :(( uhuhu... maafkan saya.. saya belum bisa memasukkan lemon ke cerita,, paling jauh lime aja :(( maaf sekali .. maaf

***Vi-eonnie** : *hug* maafkan saya eonnie.. lambat sekali updatenya.. ide saya macet eonnie.. uhuhuhu.. maafkan saya.. maaf.. untuk ultah eonnie, saya akan mencoba membuatkan request Vi-eonnie. insya Allah akan dipublish waktu ultahnya eon :') makasih dan maaf eonnie.. maaf dan terima kasih..

***Ashahi Kagari-kun** : maafkan atas lambatnya update.. saya sungguh minta maaf.. :( akan saya usakan, Kagari-san.. terima kasih sudah mampir dan meninggalkan review.. maaf :'(

* * *

Maaf atas lambatnya update cerita saya.  
bukan maksud menelantarkan, tapi ide saya sedang macet... dan ide untuk screenplays malah mengalir :('

Maaf Minna-sama. Maaf

Mohon Maaf  
Maaf atas segala hal, maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian. Maaf atas lambatnya update. maaf atas semuanya..

_Mianhamnida_..

:'(


	8. Eighth : Shnorhavor Verj, Akhir Bahagia

A **Naruto's Fanfiction** : Based on **Masashi Kishimoto**–san's **Manga** and** Anime** and Inspirated by **Masami Morio**–san's **Manga**

If you **hate **this pairing, If you **don't like** Sasuke with Female Naruto,** I beg you do not read it**.

* * *

.

Haruskah kulanggar janji ini kala hatiku menggila karena menginginkanmu?  
Sungguh menginginkanmu hanya untukku seorang.

Aku yang begini, tidak akan ada aku sebelum mengenalmu.  
Maafkan aku, karena keegoisanku sudah mulai menyeruak untuk memelukmu. Merengkuhmu.

Dengan begitu erat, hingga aku yakin, kau akan tetap berada di dekatku. Berada dalam rengkuhanku.

.

* * *

Title **:**** His Young Lady  
**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Western  
**Rate** : T  
**Pair **: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko ( Female Naruto )  
**Warn(s)** : Out Of Character (i am sorry), Cross Gender, Pedophile/Lollicon, AU , Typo (s), Gaje T^T**

Clue (s)**  
**Uchiha Sasuke** ( Sasuke Gorria-Freckle ) : 24 years old  
**Uzumaki Naruko** ( Naruko Geel-Weinddrass) : 17 years old**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman megah keluarga _Weinddrass_ terlihat begitu berbeda kali ini. Perbedaan itu terlihat dari rona dan raut wajah dari seluruh pelayan dan orang yang tinggal di istana ini._ Semuanya sedang berbahagia_. Senyum lebar terkembang di tiap raut wajah pelayan, tukang kebun, koki, supir, dan banyak lagi yang lain.

Mengapa?

Nona mereka telah kembali. Dan malam ini akan diadakan acara peringatan ulang tahun ke-17 sebagai tanda puncak kedewasaan sang pewaris tunggal Weinddrass. Akan banyak keluarga bangsawan lain yang menghadiri pesta besar-besaran ini. Tak lupa, seluruh orang yang bertempat tinggal di dekat kediaman megah ini juga akan diundang

Naruko Geel–Weinddrass adalah sosok nona yang tidak pandang bulu dalam melakukan interaksi. Dia selalu ikut bibi pelayan untuk pergi ke pasar yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Di sanalah dia bercengkerama dengan banyak pedagang ataupun para penjual—bahkan para anak kecil yang dibawa orangtua mereka ke sana.

Seluruh orang yang ada di daerah itu sangat menyukai nona muda dari keluarga Weinddrass itu. Sifatnya yang ramah, senyumnya yang hangat, dan sikapnya yang tak pernah sungkan dalam bersentuhan dengan banyak orang itu menjadi poin plus tersendiri bagi mereka.

Karena itu, di saat nona muda berhelai rambut emas-kepirangan itu mengundang mereka untuk menghadiri pesta pada malam ini, para pedagang, penjual bunga, pembuat roti, dan banyak lagi yang lain menawarkan diri mereka secara sukarela untuk membantu persiapan pesta ini.

Jadilah, kediaman Weinddrass sekarang seperti lautan orang-orang yang larut dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Ada yang menghias bagian dalam ruangan dengan bunga-bunga segar, ada yang berkutat di dapur membuat kue bertingkat, ada yang mencicipi hidangan, bahkan ada juga yang membentuk rimbunan pohon di taman menjadi ucapan selamat ulang tahun bagi Naruko.

Tentu saja, semua persiapan ini membuat sang nona menjadi tersanjung. Kedua bola mata beriris _azure_ itu sempat berkaca-kaca saat melihat senyuman dan rona wajah gembira pada 'keluarganya'. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk mereka satu per satu, tapi apalah daya. Kini dia sedang berada di kediaman pamannya—dengan alasan dia akan mengganggu kalau tetap berada di kediaman Weinddrass.

Semua kebahagiaan itu sirna perlahan saat sebuah pikiran melayang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Bahwa malam ini juga akan diadakan pertunangan. Tidak akan ada efek baginya, jika itu pertunangan orang lain.

Masalahnya, ini adalah pertunangan_nya_. Dia sendiri yang menjadi pihak yang bertunangan.

Saat ini, nona itu sedang berada di beranda samping yang berada di lantai atas dari bangunan bertingkat dua ini. Di bawahnya, terdapat hamparan bunga tulip berwarna merah dan kuning yang sedang ramai bermekaran. Sebuah kincir angin besar pun dapat dilihatnya dari atas sini.

Naruko berjalan pelan dan menyentuh pagar pembatas beranda yang ditumbuhi mawar liar berwarna merah muda bercampur ungu. Tangkai bunga cantik itu menjalari pilar-pilar pagar pembatas—membuatnya terlihat seperti berasal dari novel Shakespeare; _Romeo and Juliet_.

Helai rambut yang kini sudah memanjang hingga punggung itu terurai lembut. Sebuah pita besar berwarna hitam terpasang cantik di tengah kepalanya. Desah dan sepoi angin sedikit membuat helai pirang lembut itu menjadi sedikit berantakan.

Tapi _dia tidak peduli_.

Naruko meletakkan kedua sikunya ke atas pagar pembatas itu dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya yang rupawan itu dihiasi dengan raut gelisah dan gurat tak tenang.

"Hufh," desahnya pelan. Baru saja dia kembali ke rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, baru saja dia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya, dan baru saja dia lepas dari satu masalah, masalah lain kembali datang.

"Huffffh," helanya panjang. _She really doesn't know what to do now_.

"Kalau anda menghela napas seperti itu terus, anda akan kehilangan rasa bahagia, _Lady_."

Suara _baritone_ itu menghentikan satu helaan yang hampir dikeluarkan Naruko—lagi. Nona Weinddrass itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok semampai yang bersandar di daun pintu. Wajah tampan itu tetap datar seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, dia masih belum bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam hati lelaki yang masih menjadi _bodyguard_nya ini.

Naruko tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangi Sasuke dalam diam, kemudian dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya—membelakangi sosok tampan itu.

Sejak kejadian di taman mawar, Naruko tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Sasuke. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya sekedar formalitas seorang majikan kepada pelindungnya. Naruko terlanjur kecewa—silakan sebut dia kekanakan, tapi yang perlu digarisbawahi, nona ini tipe orang yang sangat sulit untuk merasa kecewa.

Dan jika dia telah merasakan perasaan ini, akan sulit untuknya menghilangkan rasa itu.

Hatinya yang gundah dan tak nyaman mengenai pertunangan ini membuatnya ingin bercerita dan mengeluarkan segala rasa tak nyaman yang memenuhi dirinya sekarang. Dia ingin sekali bersandar pada pundak lebar milik Sasuke, menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur aroma cokelat.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Masih dalam posisi awalnya; menyandarkan satu bahunya pada sisi daun pintu berwarna putih lembut yang menghubungkan kamar Naruko dengan beranda. Semua keterdiaman ini membuat dia terganggu. Sungguh terganggu.

Baik, dia memang tipe orang yang tidak akan berbicara bila tak ada yang penting. Tapi, Naruko? Dia adalah orang yang akan berbicara selama hatinya ingin. Ya, _selama hatinya ingin_. Lelaki Freckle ini tahu apa yang membuat sifat nona mudanya ini menjadi berubah.

Dia bukan orang yang bodoh hingga dia tak sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menebus kesalahan itu. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat wajah rupawan Naruko menjadi menyendu seperti waktu itu. Sungguh, bukan maksudnya untuk melakukan itu.

Sasuke takut. Takut kalau dia akan melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan Jiraiya—janji yang telah dibuatnya lama sebelum janji yang dibuatnya dengan Naruko.

Sama seperti gadis Weinddrass ini, Sasuke memiliki keloyalan yang sangat tinggi pada orang yang telah ia janjikan sesuatu. Dan janji itu bagai rantai yang mengekang hatinya untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang murni. Janji yang mengunci bibirnya juga mencekat tenggorokannya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuk gadis yang dijaganya ini.

Samar, didengarnya suara helaan napas lain. Yang ternyata berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua hanya tetap dalam posisi itu. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk dalam dada masing-masing, dengan galaunya hati. Dengan Naruko yang berkaca-kaca matanya—mengingat betapa mudahnya Sasuke menepis janji—dan dengan Sasuke yang tetap bertahan dengan dinginnya, namun teriris dalam di hatinya.

Seharusnya, lelaki ini lebih berani dalam membuka hatinya yang terlanjur tertutup rapat itu. Karena jika tidak dia akan kehilangan lagi. Bahkan mungkin tanpa kesempatan dapat melihat Naruko lagi.

.

.

.

.

Naruko berjalan dengan lunglai menuju taman tulip yang berada di bawah beranda kamarnya. Dia pergi dari tempatnya tadi karena mulai merasa jengah dalam keadaan diam—yang sangat tidak wajar—antara dia dan Sasuke. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat kala mereka hanya diam dalam hening seperti tadi.

Naruko tidak suka.

Suasana itu seharusnya hangat dan nyaman walau dalam hening. Suasana bersama lelaki yang telah menjaganya lebih dari dua tahun itu _seharusnya begitu_. Tapi yang didapatinya sekarang adalah perasaan sesak dan tidak nyaman. Gadis rupawan yang tepat tengah malam ini akan berumur tujuh belas tahun ini mendengus lagi.

"Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Aakh!" serunya sambil menendang sebuah batu yang ada di hadapannya. Sikap dan keanggunan seorang bangsawannya hilang begitu saja.

Naruko berjalan menuju sebuah _gazebo_ yang dibuat di tengah-tengah bunga tulip yang sedang berlomba untuk memamerkan warna terang dan cerah mereka. Tanaman anggur merambat di pilar-pilar _gazebo_, membuatnya terlihat indah. Nona Weinddrass itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian pagar bangunan berukuran kecil ini.

Diusapnya wajahnya dengan kedua jemari telapak tangannya yang tertutup sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih lembut. Gadis berhelai rambut emas sepunggung itu ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Namun, mengingat ini adalah kediaman pamannya, dia tidak jadi melakukannya. Dia hanya menatap hamparan bunga berwarna kuning bercampur merah itu dengan sendu.

_Apa yang akan dipikirkan Sasuke tentang pertunangan ini?_ batinnya lirih. Dia ingin sekali Sasuke mengikatnya. Menahannya untuk tetap diam bersamanya. Naruko tidak akan ragu untuk menerima Sasuke, karena gadis itu yakin; dia menyayangi 'malaikat penjaga'_nya_ ini. Bahkan, dia mencintai_nya_.

Naruko bukan lagi gadis kecil yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Di sekolahnya, dia tidak hanya mempelajari hal-hal dasar seperti pelajaran umum, etika, tata krama, dan segala tetek_-_bengek gadis bangsawan. Tapi di sana, psikologi manusia pun dipelajari. Tentang perasaan, tentang hati, dan juga rasa yang dimiliki tiap manusia berhati; cinta.

Nona Weinddrass ini cukup mengerti bahwa segala degup yang berlebihan, napasnya yang terasa tercekat, wajahnya yang terasa panas, rasa ingin mengandalkan, rasa ingin memonopoli dan segala rasa yang ada dalam hatinya saat bersama ataupun berdekatan dengan Sasuke itu merupakan reaksi alami jika memiliki perasaan yang disebut cinta.

Awalnya, Naruko berpikir bahwa _bodyguard-_nya ini memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. Karena di balik kedinginan sifatnya itu ada kelembutan tersembunyi. Yang selalu berhasil membuat Naruko merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

Namun, setelah perasaan kecewa itu bercokol dalam hatinya, kini apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia terlanjur tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Dan itu rasanya, seperti dijatuhkan dan dihempas begitu keras setelah keyakinan itu tumbuh begitu tinggi, hingga titik puncak kebahagiaanmu. _Rasanya hancur_.

Rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi dan berkecamuk dalam dada Naruko. Mencuri pasokan udara di sekitarnya, membuatnya merasa sakit. Satu-dua titik butiran bening berkumpul di pelupuk bola matanya. Rasa nyeri yang mendera dadanya membuatnya tak tahan untuk lebih lama menguatkan dirinya. Gadis cantik itu tertunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan isakannya yang mulai mengambil kontrol dirinya dengan butiran bening yang mulai menuruni pipinya, menuruni tiga garis halus pada wajah rupawan itu.

Kedua telapak tangannya ikut menutup bibirnya yang nyaris memanggil nama seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat dibutuhkannya sekarang. Dia tahu memanggilnya pun tidak akan berhasil mengeluarkan kesesakan dalam dirinya sekarang. Tapi tubuhnya melakukan reaksi yang sebaliknya.

"Sasu...Sasuke...a–aku...ukh," lirihan itu begitu pelan. Begitu getir hingga yang mendengarnya akan tahu, sesakit apa perasaan gadis ini.

Naruko masih menutup mulutnya, sesekali isakannya membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau menjadi lemah lagi. _Tapi dia tidak bisa_. Karena butiran bening itu terus turun seakan tak akan habis dari pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya pun kini telah sedikit berdarah karena kuatnya gigi yang menggigit. Pundaknya kini ikut bergetar karena kuatnya emosi yang mulai berhasil mengambil alih dirinya.

Hatinya berbisik lirih dalam hening, seakan ingin membebaskan satu kata yang menyiksanya.

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat_..._dengan hatiku yang terdalam_.

Isakan itu semakin pilu, dan tanpa disadari olehnya, sesosok lelaki melihatnya dari balik tirai jendela yang berada tak jauh dari taman tulip tersebut. Wajah sosok itu tak dapat dijelaskan dengan untaian kata.

Kedua bola mata itu menyorot sedih awalnya. Namun...setelah memandang nanar pada Naruko yang masih terduduk itu, gurat sedih itu berubah menjadi wajah yang mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan. Senyum terkembang pada wajah tampannya, dan dia yakin goresan kuas sang takdir ini akan berakhir dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana panjang hitam melangkah dengan teratur melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang dindingnya dihiasi beberapa lukisan karya seniman ternama dunia. Sosok itu mengamati beberapa lukisan itu dengan seksama, mencoba memahami goresan kuas yang terlihat abstrak baginya itu.

Oh, nilai seninya memang di bawah rata-rata. Halusnya, dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan makna dan nilai yang ada dalam lukisan itu.

Mata beriris eboni itu mengerjap pelan saat melihat potret berukuran besar yang terpasang di tengah-tengah dinding berornamen ukiran khas istana. Foto keluarga; Iruka dan keponakannya, Naruko. Sasuke yakin kalau foto ini diambil sekitar dua tahun yang lalu—tepat sebelum Naruko bersekolah di asrama.

Saat itu rambut emas milik Naruko masih seleher. Ikal-ikal tak alami terbentuk di sisi wajahnya, berjatuhan di tengkuknya, dan membingkai wajah rupawan itu dengan sempurna. Senyum hangatnya terpampang jelas dalam foto itu. Dengan rangkulan Iruka di bahu mungilnya, bola mata beriris warna langit cerah itu semakin bersinar bahagia.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seukir senyum kecil pada wajah putihnya yang sedikit pucat. Saat dia sadar, jemarinya segera menyentuh bibirnya—seakan ingin menyembunyikan senyum yang tadi sempat tercipta selama kurang lebih dua-tiga detik.

Lelaki Freckle itu sadar betul kalau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti tadi hanya satu. Sungguh, hanya satu. Tapi dia belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengakuinya. Dia takut mengakui hal itu karena dia tahu, akan ada satu janji yang akan dilanggarnya.

Dan itu tidak akan dibiarkan olehnya.

Saat ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, dia mendengar suara Iruka yang berbicara dengan seseorang di koridor, dekat dengan tempatnya berada. Dia bersyukur, indra pendengarannya tidak kalah dari seekor anjing atau kelelawar. Karena dengan begitu, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tuan Voorkop itu.

"...ya, sediakan itu. Ah, jangan lupakan cincinnya."

_Cincin?_

"...hm, aku sudah menghubungi Kiba, dia akan tiba sore ini."

_Kiba?_

"...semoga saja pertunangan ini berjalan lancar, dan Naruko akan berbahagia."

Kedua bola mata dengan iris eboni itu terbelalak. Jejemari tangannya mengepal dengan erat hingga kuku jemarinya melukai telapak tangannya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdegup saat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Iruka sebelum akhirnya suara-suara itu menghilang dari sensor pendengaran Sasuke.

_Pertunangan...Naruko?_

Sosok semampai itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya menuju ke arah kamar nona mudanya. Langkah jenjangnya membawanya dengan sedikit tergesa, seperti napasnya yang kini mulai memburu. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun saat dia menaiki tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan lantai tempatnya berada dengan kamar Naruko.

Baru saja mereka bertemu, baru saja mereka bersama kembali, _tapi apalagi ini_?

Sasuke mendesis geram. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar tidak ingin dia bahagia barang sebentar. Saat pintu berukiran mewah itu berada tepat di depannya, lelaki itu mengetuk daun pintu itu dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Kendali atas emosinya—yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya—menghilang begitu saja. _He losts his control, at all_.

Suara langkah pelan terdengar dari dalam setelah Sasuke hampir ingin menendang pintu itu dengan keras. Suara 'klek' pelan terdengar bersamaan dengan sepasang bola mata beriris _azure_ yang menyembul dari celah pintu. Saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu, gadis berhelai rambut emas itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup pintunya.

Tapi dia kalah cepat.

Sasuke menahan celah pintu itu dengan jemari kaki yang dibungkus sepatu hitamnya. Membuat gadis rupawan itu menyipitkan matanya tanda tak suka. Melihat reaksi itu, entah kenapa dia begitu sulit menegak air liurnya sendiri—dia mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"...pertunangan?"

Naruko yang tadi menundukkan wajahnya—mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan eboni milik Sasuke—segera mengangkat dagunya dan menatap langsung pada wajah Sasuke yang hanya terlihat sedikit dari celah daun pintu itu. Pupil dari iris _azure_ itu sedikit membesar saat mendapati eboni yang terlihat begitu panik dan khawatir dalam bola mata penjaganya itu.

Dan itu membuatnya menahan napas.

"Kau akan bertunangan, Nona?" tanya Sasuke dengan lebih jelas. Walau pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti gumaman karena dia mengucapkannya dengan begitu lirih.

Eboninya pun tertunduk karena tak mampu menatap _azure_ itu lebih lama. Ini pertama kalinya, dia terlambat mendapatkan informasi tentang nona_-nya_ ini. Bahkan, jika dia tidak mendengar percakapan Iruka tadi, dia yakin sekali kalau dia tidak akan tahu masalah pertunangan ini.

Naruko hanya diam tak menjawab. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyentuh jemari Sasuke yang menyentuh daun pintunya dengan lembut dan begitu pelan. Menggenggamnya dan melepaskannya dari apa yang disentuhnya tadi. Sasuke yang merasakan kelembutan itu menegakkan kepalanya lagi, dan mendapati wajah Naruko yang terlihat memerah. _Wajah yang menahan luapan teriakan hatinya_.

Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa saat jemari lembut yang hangat itu melepas genggamannya, sampai dia tak dapat menahan tubuhnya yang terdorong ke belakang. Beruntung kakinya masih menahan tubuhnya, dan yang terakhir diingatnya hanya suara pintu yang ditutup di hadapannya.

Sasuke terpekur. Nona_-nya_. Menolak bertemu dengannya, menolak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan menolak menatap kembali kepada dua matanya.

Jantungnya seperti ditonjok dengan godam palu saat itu. Berdenyut-denyut, namun nyeri di saat yang bersamaan. Kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pikirannya kosong dari ide-ide cemerlang yang biasanya selalu mengisi otaknya. Sasuke Gorria–Freckle_ adalah jenius yang dijuluki Robot oleh pihak Kepolisian_, jangan lupakan itu. Dan kini, untuk menghadapi satu gadis saja dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan dahinya di daun pintu yang telah menutup—yang telah memberi jarak yang dekat namun terasa begitu jauh di antara dia dan nona_-nya_. Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa sang Nona pun sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke daun pintu berwarna _mapple_ itu. Mereka berdua tak mengerti, bahwa yang diperlukan saat ini hanya kejujuran yang tulus dalam mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Jika daun pintu itu diabaikan, maka mereka berdua sedang terlihat bertatapan sekarang. Karena, dengan dahi Sasuke yang menyentuh daun pintu dan Naruko yang mendongakkan kepalanya, maka bola mata mereka berdua akan bertemu. _Azure_ dan Eboni yang bertolak belakang itu akan saling menyelami keindahan di dalamnya—saling menemukan apa yang tersembunyi dalam hati terdalam keduanya.

Tapi, itu hanya jika. Dan nyatanya mereka _tidak_.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berukuran sedang melaju dengan cukup pelan dalam barisan mobil-mobil lain yang tersusun rapi di jalan utama kota ini. Matahari mulai menuruni tahtanya menuju sang barat. Meninggalkan pendar-pendar jingga yang melukiskan keindahan pada birunya langit.

Sesosok gadis berkulit karamel menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan mimik datar. _Azure-_nya yang biasanya penuh dengan kilat bahagia itu kini meredup—bahkan ada jejak jelas yang membuktikan dia baru saja menangis.

Naruko menyandarkan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya. Sebuah topi hitam berukuran kecil terpasang manis di sisi kiri kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu kali ini diikat menjadi dua bagian di masing-masing sisi kepalanya***1**. Lelaki di sampingnya yang sedang membenarkan kancing lengan jasnya itu menoleh saat melihat kediaman keponakannya.

"Kau kenapa, _Ma chéri_?"

Gadis itu hanya diam terpekur. Iruka juga ikut diam karena tak mendapat reaksi dari keponakannya ini meski dia telah menanyainya sedari mereka keluar dari wilayah kediamannya. Mobil ini sedang menuju kediaman Weinddrass, karena acara peringatan tujuh-belas tahun Naruko akan dilaksanakan di sana.

Iruka bingung, _dia harus bicara pada siapa?_ Di mobil ini hanya ada dia, Naruko dan supir. Jika ada yang bertanya, kemana perginya sang _bodyguard?_ Jawabannya adalah; dia akan menyusul setelah membereskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, dia pergi ke kediaman Iruka dengan mengendarai motor, jadi dia ingin kembali ke kediaman Weinddrass dengan menggunakan motor pula.

Tapi Iruka tahu benar, bahwa itu hanya alasan klasik—yang entah mengapa jadi sering digunakan Sasuke sekarang. Tuan Besar keluarga Voorkop ini menatap ke arah luar jendela, sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruko. Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajah berwibawanya. Dia yakin, malam ini akan jadi malam yang tak akan terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai di tengah pusat kota, terlihatlah sesosok lelaki yang duduk di depan meja _bartender_—yang sedang mengocok minuman lain dalam gelas. Helai rambut _navy-blue_ miliknya berjatuhan di sisi wajahnya menutupi wajahnya. Eboni miliknya tertunduk menatap segelas bir berukuran sedang yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke menegak kembali bir yang mengandung larutan kesukaannya itu dalam sekali teguk. Rasanya ingin sekali membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering itu, dan juga mendinginkan hatinya yang sedang panas. Bunyi pelan terdengar saat es batu yang ada di dalam itu berbenturan saat Sasuke menggoyangkan gelas dalam tangannya. Eboni itu masih dingin, tanpa emosi.

"Sepertinya kau bermasalah, hm?" tanya sang _bartender_ yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan sikap Sasuke.

Biasanya, lelaki ini tidak akan menanggapi orang yang menanyainya tentang masalah pribadi. Tapi, kali ini Sasuke mengangguk—_mungkin reaksi dari alkohol_. Dia masih menggoyangkan gelas dalam tautan jemarinya dengan pelan. "Hn."

"_Amoúr?_"

Eboni Sasuke terangkat menatap pria di hadapannya ini. Dia masih asyik mengocok campuran minuman yang dipesan oleh banyak orang yang mengantri di sana. Tapi raut wajah orang itu membuat Sasuke mengetahui, sudah banyak jalan hidup yang ditempuh oleh pria ini.

"Hn."

Pria tadi beralih dari hadapan Sasuke menuju pelanggan yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Tak lama, dia kembali sambil melepaskan sarung tangan yang melindunginya sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, sobat. Tapi, kulihat kau bermasalah dengan kata 'jujur'."

Sasuke menegak cairan dalam gelas itu sekali lagi hingga tak bersisa. Sang _bartender_ mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna bening—sama seperti yang ditegak Sasuke tadi—kemudian menuangkannya ke gelas kristal itu. "_Damn it_," desis Sasuke. _Mengapa orang ini pintar sekali_?

"Haha, aku sudah hidup jauh lebih lama dari kau."

Jemari panjang itu mengusap wajah pucatnya dengan pelan dan berhenti di pelipis. Seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa kacaunya hatinya sekarang. Sang bartender menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan—mencoba menenangkan teman barunya itu. Sasuke tak menepis jemari besar itu, dia ingin mendapatkan bantuan. Jujur saja, dia memerlukan itu sekarang.

"Tak ada waktu untuk gundah, sampaikan saja perasaaanmu itu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menatap lelaki yang tak memiliki rambut itu. Mata _dark-emerald_ itu terlihat begitu ramah dan dewasa dalam satu waktu.

"Kau tidak ingin terlambat 'kan?"

Dengan satu kata itu, lelaki itu bangun dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Sudah lima gelas berukuran sedang yang ditegaknya, wajar saja kalau dia mulai mabuk 'kan?

"Hn," lirihnya sambil meninggalkan lima lembar uang yang senilai dengan harga sepuluh buah botol bir mahal. Seulas senyum tipis terukir pada wajah pualam itu. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari keluar—mengabaikan keramaian kedai bir yang semakin menggila itu.

Melihat uang yang berjumlah besar itu, lelaki tadi terkekeh. Tak disangkanya tipe 'teman-baru'nya tadi adalah tipe sejujur itu. "Terima kasih kembali," katanya sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jam di jalan menunjukkan waktu yang sudah mulai larut; jam setengah dua belas malam. "_Shit_," desisnya saat melihat ada sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi tak jauh di depannya. Keramaian antara polisi, korban, dan juga orang-orang yang penasaran membuat jalur utama itu tertutup.

Suara decitan rem yang nyaring terdengar saat Sasuke mengerem motornya dan segera berbelok menuju jalan pintas yang mengarah ke hutan pinus—yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Weinddrass. Daripada menunggu hiruk-pikuk itu untuk selesai, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menembus kegelapan hutan itu dengan motornya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main.

Hutan pinus itu gelap total tanpa ada cahaya yang menerangi—karena memang jalan di sana tidak pernah digunakan pada malam hari. Dengan jalan yang kecil dan berbatu, motor besar itu tetap melaju tanpa mempedulikan konsekuensi bahwa dia mungkin akan jatuh.

Dalam kepala lelaki ini tidak ada pikiran bahwa dia akan jatuh atau apalah. Yang terngiang di kepalanya saat ini adalah janji yang pernah diucapkannya pada Jiraiya—kakek Naruko—dulu. Janji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melihat Naruko dengan 'lebih', bahwa dia hanya akan melindungi Naruko tanpa memiliki perasaan yang tak seharusnya.

_I'll break this promise if it can keep her by my side, Monsieour _Jiraiya, batin lelaki dengan iris mata eboni itu.

Dia terus memacu motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum yang dimiliki kendaraan ini, hingga akhirnya sependar cahaya muncul dari balik rimbunan pinus yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Itu adalah satu cahaya dari bola lampu yang berada di sebuah pedagang buah yang menjadi langganan keluarga Weinddrass—dia tahu karena dulu sering menemani Naruko membeli jeruk di sana.

Setelah memacu motornya selama kurang lebih dua menit, sampailah ia di depan gerbang utama keluarga bangsawan paling terpandang di daerah ini. Deretan mobil serta karangan bunga yang berukuran luar biasa menghiasi jalan sepanjang gerbang masuk hingga beranda depan kediaman megah itu.

Cahaya terang dan juga musik yang mengalun menjadi pelengkap pesta putri pewaris keluarga Weinddrass. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke langsung menyelonong masuk tanpa mempedulikan keempat penjaga yang ada di depan pintu. Tak ayal, lelaki itu harus berhadapan dengan empat orang lelaki lain—yang diyakininya sebagai penjaga baru—yang berlari ke arahnya. Setelah memarkir motornya di bagian samping istana itu, Sasuke segera bersikap waspada menunggu para penjaga yang masih berlarian dari arah gerbang depan.

Setelah mendengar derap langkah yang makin dekat, dengan cepat diambilnya sebuah pistol angin dari balik jas hitamnya. Tak berbunyi, namun keempat lelaki tadi langsung jatuh. Jangan tanya kenapa dia membawa pistol angin; baginya membawa dua pistol seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Dia berlari dengan cepat menuju arah beranda depan dan mendapati dua orang penjaga baru lagi. Rupanya mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa rekan mereka telah tumbang, _pingsan_. Salah satu dari mereka meminta Sasuke mengeluarkan undangan ataupun tanda pengenal bahwa dia adalah tamu resmi pesta ini.

Eboni itu berkilat dingin. Dalam sekejap, dipukulnya bagian belakang kedua penjaga tadi dengan keras dan membuat mereka roboh ke lantai. Tiba-tiba, suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga berbunyi dari dalam. Itu adalah suara denting jam yang akan berbunyi setelah kedua jarum menunjuk angka 12. Sasuke segera membuka pintu di depannya dan mendapati keramaian yang amat sangat di dalam ruangan yang dihias sedemikian indahnya itu.

Bola matanya mengamati ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mendapati Iruka bersama dengan Naruko dan juga seorang lelaki bertato segitiga berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya. Suasana di sekitarnya terasa begitu hening dan senyap, padahal sorak-sorai berbunyi—seperti ucapan; selamat, kami menyanyangimu, Nona, berbahagialah dan banyak lagi—keras, menggema di ruangan mewah ini.

Yang dia dengar hanya ucapan Iruka yang sedang merangkul Naruko. Lelaki asing yang ada di sebelah Naruko itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya yang sudah sipit itu semakin sipit saja.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua, saya sebagai Paman Naruko ikut berbahagia melihat gadis cantik ini begitu dicintai oleh kalian," Iruka membuka pembicaraan dengan diiringi tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah.

"Selamat, _Mon chéri_," ucap Iruka sambi mengecup sisi wajah Naruko. Naruko tersenyum kecil dan membalas ciuman pamannya di kening. Sasuke masih terdiam melihat pemandangan itu, namun saat melihat lelaki tadi mendekati dan memeluk Naruko, hatinya terasa terbakar. Dan lagi, jejemari lelaki tadi menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Naruko dan bersiap untuk mengecup kening Naruko. Tanpa disadari olehnya dia berteriak keras.

"_Stop it!_"

Suara baritone Sasuke yang keras menggema di seluruh dinding yang memang dapat memantulkan suara sekecil apapun itu. Membuat ratusan pasang mata yang awalnya tertuju ke depan menoleh ke arah suara tadi berasal—arah belakang mereka. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah tangga tempat Naruko berada.

Dia meminta jalan dari kerumunan itu dengan menggerakkan tangannya dengan tegas. Eboni itu berkilat dingin saat iris sebiru langit milik Naruko masih menolak bertemu-mata dengannya. Saat berada di dekat gadis itu, dengan cepat dibopongnya Naruko dalam rangkulannya. Membuat semua orang di sana terkejut dan banyak dari mereka—perempuan—menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke membawa Naruko menaiki tangga melingkar itu dengan kecepatan yang memang khas seorang Sasuke. Meninggalkan keterkejutan dalam hati berbagai macam orang yang ada di ruangan itu, namun juga menyebabkan seulas senyum lebar terukir pada wajah seorang lelaki bernama Iruka Zauria-Voorkop.

.

.

.

.

Naruko meronta dari pelukan Sasuke dengan kuat, meminta untuk diturunkan. Namun, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Dia hanya terus membawa nona muda ini dalam gendongannya menuju kamar nonanya yang berada di lantai teratas kediaman ini.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar, lelaki Freckle itu menendang daun pintu dengan cukup keras hingga kedua helai daun pintu itu terbuka. "Turunkan aku, Sasuke!"

Untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke menulikan telinganya terhadap perintah sang nona_-nya _ini. Tidak memedulikan rontaan yang memang cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Lelaki Freckle itu menurunkan—tepatnya, _mendudukkan_—Naruko di tepian jendela yang langsung menghadap gerbang depan kediaman Weinddrass itu.

Naruko hampir memprotes tidak senang dengan kelakuan _bodyguard-_nya ini, namun wajah Sasuke yang tepat ada di depannya ini membuatnya terdiam.

Ya, Sasuke mengurung Naruko di antara kedua lengannya dan juga menatap kedua iris kebiruan itu dengan intens. Kali ini rambut emas sepunggung milik nona itu disanggul ke atas, dan menyisakan anak-anak rambut yang berjatuhan indah di sisi wajahnya. Sebuah kalung berbandul segitiga yang memanjang—sewarna dengan iris matanya—memperindah leher jenjang itu.

Naruko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang seakan dapat membaca perasaannya dengan mudah. Dia tersentak saat sebuah sensasi dingin menyapa kulit punggung tangannya.

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Naruko dengan lembut dan membawanya ke arah bibirnya. Mengabaikan wajah nona mudanya yang mulai memerah dan bercampur raut terkejut, Sasuke mengecup lembut satu persatu jejemari lentik itu. Jemari yang terakhir bertemu dengan bibir tipis Sasuke adalah jari manis Naruko.

"Nona Naruko."

Naruko seperti kehilangan napas saat mendengar namanya disebut begitu lembut oleh suara berat itu. Dia merasa merinding, namun merasa rindu di saat bersamaan.

Lama, kecupan itu bertengger di jemari manis Naruko, hingga eboni yang tertutup karena kecupan tadi terbuka dan menatap _azure_ Naruko yang masih menyiratkan rasa terkejut. "Nona," lirih Sasuke dengan getir. Rasanya dadanya bergemuruh ingin menyuarakan jeritan hatinya yang semakin menggila itu.

"_My lady_," dibawanya jejemari lembut dan hangat itu untuk menyentuh sisi wajah tampannya. Lelaki itu mengecup telapak tangan milik sang nona dengan begitu lembut, begitu penuh rasa—yang sama sekali bukan ciri dirinya.

Gadis Weinddrass itu hanya menggigit bibirnya merasakan sensasi dingin sekaligus hangat yang memenuhi titik sensitif pada jemarinya. Kehangatan yang diliputi sensasi dingin dari bibir tipis itu membuatnya merasa ingin menangis. Rasanya sudah begitu lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari penjaganya ini. Rasa kesal, kecewa, marah yang sedari beberapa hari lalu mengisi hatinya terasa menguap begitu saja saat suara itu terus menerus menyebut namanya.

Tanpa dapat ditahan, Naruko pun akhirnya bersuara. "Sasuke..." getirnya. "Selamat atas bertambahnya umurmu," bisik Sasuke lirih sambil tetap menggenggam jemari Naruko untuk tetap berada di sisi wajahnya.

Perlahan, Naruko melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan mengangkat jemari yang lain untuk menyentuh wajah pucat itu. Kedua telapak tangan Naruko menyentuh dengan pelan, hingga Sasuke harus menahan desisan yang hampir keluar karena kerinduannya atas sentuhan ini. Gadis rupawan ini membingkai kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah lelaki tampan ini.

Dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. "_Mercí_, Sasuke," bisiknya sambil tersenyum menahan air mata yang mulai menyeruak seenaknya, dan turun dari bola matanya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dapat melihat _azure_ yang indah itu menatapnya. "Saya menyukai mata anda, Nona Naruko." Lelaki Freckle itu menarik napasnya sebelum mengucapkan hal yang sedari tadi ingin dikatakannya. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke arah telinga Naruko yang tidak terhalang apapun.

".."

Kali ini ucapan sopan–serta tata krama yang selama ini melekat padanya jika berhadapan dengan majikan-nya hilang sudah. Kali ini Sasuke Gorria –Freckle hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa yang sedang mengungkapkan hatinya pada wanita yang disayanginya.

"Aku juga...sayang padamu, Sasuke," lirih Naruko sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak lebar milik penjaganya itu. Tersenyum manis di lekukan leher pucat milik Sasuke, menghirup aroma khas lelaki ini yang sudah dirindukannya. Dan tanpa Naruko sadari, lelaki beriris mata eboni itu pun tersenyum dalam pundak kecil miliknya.

Perlahan, Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruko, membuat gadis itu mengernyit heran. "Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"_I'll keep my promise, Lady_," bisiknya lalu memerangkap bibir Naruko dengan miliknya. Mengecupnya dengan lembut sehingga Naruko refleks memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Menikmati rasa cokelat dan sedikit alkohol dari bibir lelaki yang menyentuhnya itu. Jemari Naruko menyentuh lembut tengkuk Sasuke dan menarik kecil helai rambut biru-kehitaman seleher itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nona," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dagu Naruko. Senyum lebar terbentuk di bibir wajah rupawan itu. "_Thank's for keeping your promise to me_, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali turun ke lantai bawah, mereka berdua yang menggenggam jemari satu sama lain—mereka tidak takut terhadap apapun sekarang—, mereka juga tidak peduli jika mereka harus menghadapi banyak orang yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan baru di antara mereka.

Naruko menggenggam jemari Sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke yang merasakan itu menoleh ke arah sang gadis Weinddrass dan mendapati raut wajah khawatir di sana. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya saja, lelaki itu menggenggam jemari gadisnya dengan lebih erat.

Ruangan tadi telah gelap dan sunyi, seakan pesta tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Dan saat mereka sampai di ujung tangga paling bawah, ruangan yang semula gelap itu menjadi terang benderang dengan suara tepuk tangan yang bahkan lebih nyaring dari pesta tadi. Sasuke yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang karena merasakan aura bahaya langsung terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Naruko.

Orang-orang yang berada di sana adalah seluruh pelayan dan juga Iruka, Gaara, Kakashi dan juga lelaki yang tidak dikenali Sasuke, yang bernama Kiba d'Artagnan. Setelah suara tepuk tangan yang nyaring itu, semua kembali terdiam. Membuat dada pewaris Weinddrass itu berdegup kencang karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul di sini untuk melakukan sebuah pertunangan keponakanku yang bernama Naruko Geel–Weinddrass," suara Iruka yang berwibawa terdengar menghapus keheningan dalam ruangan besar itu. Naruko menggigit bibirnya karena bagaimanapun, orang yang paling tidak ingin dikecewakannya adalah pamannya ini. Sasuke pun hanya terdiam, hanya bisa menggenggam erat jemari gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Ya, bersama dengan orang yang selalu melindunginya, selalu bertaruh nyawa untuknya, berada di sampingnya saat aku sebagai pamannya tak bisa menemaninya," senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampan itu. "Sasuke Gorria–Freckle."

Tepuk tangan itu kembali membahana. Naruko menatap Iruka lalu menatap Kiba, dan mendapatkan tatapan 'selamat–ya', dan saat Iruka memeluknya, pamannya itu mengatakan kalau Kiba sendiri sudah memiliki tunangan resmi bernama Hinata von Amethyst—yang merupakan sahabatnya sewaktu di asrama dulu. Naruko mengerjap tak percaya, bahkan saat pamannya itu melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya.

Senyum tulus dan tangis haru menjadi hal yang dilakukan seluruh orang yang ada di sana, pelukan lembut dari banyak bibi pelayannya, ucapan selamat dari sepupunya, dan rangkulan sayang dari pamannya, semua itu menyapa gadis yang masih tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu, walau sebenarnya dia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan paman nona mudanya itu. Saat sang Inspektur menyalami dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, barulah dia sadar _bahwa semua ini nyata_. Mereka semua_ tidak melarangnya_ untuk berhubungan lebih jauh dengan Naruko.

Eboni milik lelaki tampan itu melirik sang gadis yang masih tenggelam dalam pelukan wanita-wanita dewasa yang berperan sebagai ibu pengganti baginya. Namun jemari mereka yang masih bertautan, membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu pun sama bahagia dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**One year later, in Weinddrass's Beautiful Roses's Park.**_

"Apa kau Sasuke Gorria-Freckle bersedia, menerima gadis ini sebagai istrimu, walau susah menerpa, walau kesulitan menghadang, walau sakit, walau sedih?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau, Naruko Geel-Weinddrass, menerima lelaki ini sebagai suamimu, walau susah menerpa, walau kesulitan menghadang, walau sakit, walau sedih?"

Gadis berhelai rambut emas itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

"Maka dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri Freckle-Weinddrass," sang lelaki yang berperan sebagai pendeta pernikahan itu tersenyum. "_You may kiss your bride,_ _Monsieur_."

Kedua sosok rupawan yang mengenakan pakaian putih bercampur hitam itu saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan. Sasuke dengan kemeja hitam yang dibalut jas hitam gelap, serasi dengan celana panjangnya yang juga berwarna hitam, dan Naruko yang memakai gaun putih bersih dengan renda hitam di leher dan ekor gaunnya, membuat hari sempurna itu menjadi semakin sempurna.

Semua orang yang hadir di sana—terutama orang-orang yang sudah bersama Naruko semenjak lama—menangis haru dan tersenyum tulus saat melihat nona mereka itu akhirnya bersama dengan orang yang memang pantas untuknya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu, _My Lady_," lirih Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruko.

"Aku percaya itu, Sasuke," jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan kedua _azure_ miliknya saat bibir lelaki yang dikasihinya itu menyentuh miliknya dengan begitu lembut.

Hangat.

Tak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan semua orang yang ada di situ selali kebahagiaan. Setelah bibir, Sasuke menyentuh kedua sisi wajah gadisnya itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan begitu lembut.

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar lagi dengan seluruh undangan yang berdiri, mengucapkan doa agar mereka berdua selalu bahagia. Sudah cukup dengan perpisahan di antara mereka, biarlah kali ini dan seterusnya mereka bersama dan saling terikat. Saling menjaga, saling menyayangi...dan saling memiliki.

.

_._

Semilir angin lembut bertiup dan menguarkan aroma khas dari bunga mawar yang memenuhi tempat pernikahan itu. Sepoian itu menyapa Sasuke, dan lelaki itu terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama tak didengarnya. Anggukan kecil dan senyum tipis terukir di wajah tipis itu kala sang angin menjauhinya.

_Protect my _Naruko_, _Sasuke._ Then i'll let you break your promise_.

.

.

.

* * *

_**And, like the other fairytale or imagytale, this story will be end with one word,  
Fin~ **_**:)**

* * *

***1** : Pernah liat komik Black Butler, pas Ciel-nya jadi perempuan, nah itu. Bedanya sama Naruko, mata Naruko tak ditutupi, dan warna gaunnya bukan pink seperti punya Ciel Phantomhive :)

* * *

**Special very-very-very-very much and biggest thanks **to :

Riri-eonnie, Vii-eonnie, Nhia-eonnie, Ly-saengi, Yuna-chan, Ren-san, Novel/Ori, Kazu-san, Shinki-san. Nazuna Kiseki-san, zaivenee-san, CCloveRuki-san, Chic-kun, Lin-san, Dark dobe-san,

Kagari-kun, Nana Zych-Villa-san, uchi hayui chan, naru 3-san, Arale-san, fie-chan-san, no name-san, Ryonee-san, Superol-san, Chic-kun, AyuZAWA MIKI The Red Scorpion-san,

Vanadisr-san, Himawari-san, Yamamura Ayumu-san, Anata Kiyoshi-san, mik-san, Ayushina-san, Aorhue Kazune-san, temariris-san, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL-san,

Kim Kyunghye-sshi, Rikue Nurarihyon-san, bacadoang-san, Iper darkRIAU SELAMANYA BERCAHAYA-san, Misyel-chan, icha22madhen, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive-san,

Lady Spain-san, Meiko Namikaze-san, Regina Noir-san, Aoi no Kaze-san, Bloody-Vargas-san, Uzumaki Shion-san, shaneeta chronicles-san, Tsuki no Akaiichi-san,

Ashura DaiMaOu-san, Namikaze Sakura-san, Akane Inoue-san, Tara-san, zee rasetsu-san, Fujo-san, Meika-san, Vipris-san, Winda-san, Anxora ShiRuna Namikaze-san,

uchiha chuChan Clyne-san, Uchiha Naruto-chan-san, Miyako Shirayuki-san, mic miki-san, sHiran-chan-san, Matsuo Emi-san, Yoshida-Kei-san :) *deepbows*

.

**And everyone who read it, faves it, alerts it, thank you so much.** Terima kasih pun tak akan mampu membalas segala kebaikan kalian pada penulis seperti saya ini. Saya yang masih banyak kekurangan, kemalasan, kelabilan, dll, terima kasih banyak karena telah menunggu cerita saya. Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan, saya juga manusia tempat salah :)

Selamat untuk semua yang lulus, naik kelas, lulus SNMPTN, ataupun naik tingkat :) Omedetto! Chukkae!

* * *

_Cause a writer is meaningless without you, my dear readers *Hug* See you next time! Sorry if this story make you disappoint :')_


End file.
